Awakening
by Naruto's Alter Ego
Summary: Betrayal, a word known by the sinned. A word consistent to Naruto after he is killed by his fellow Leaf nin; or so Danzo thinks. The boy grows into a man, and the Rinnegan succumbs to his will. Years pass, and the Shinobi Alliance is facing extinction over its war. Desperate, they seek aid from a rumored myth known as the Rikudou Sennin, said to live in a planet of his creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Betrayal, a word known by the sinned, a word consistent to Naruto after he is killed by his fellow Leaf nin; or so Danzo thinks. The boy grows into a man, and the Rinnegan succumbs to his will. Years pass, and the Shinobi Alliance is facing extinction over its war. Desperate, they seek the aid of a rumored myth known as the Rikudou Sennin. Said to live in a planet carrying a country with the most advanced technology, and a military run by the original Seven Swordsmen of the mist; its First of Seven Swordsmen being Kurosaki Ichigo.**

* * *

*_**SFX**_*

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts.**_'

* * *

"I'm done..." Naruto collapsed, his body overtaken by the blessful stress of exhaustion. Just half an hour ago, he was told he was the son of one of Konohas most prestigious Hokages, the Yondaime. He fought against Pein, and rose victorious, the supposed leader of Akatsuki. But his most dignifying act eclipsed the knowledge of his parenting. That is, making Pein see the error of his ways, and causing the revival of those that had perished that day. It had been one hell of an evening, there was no denying that.

He felt his body hit something soft, and almost immediately, his dazed mind wondered why the ground had turned into silk sheets of magnificent comfort. He cracked open his eyes to see the mask of his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. "Nice job, Naruto." The man accommodated the boy on his back, and began their trek towards whatever remained of their village.

Naruto smiled, his sensei had no idea how glad he felt to see him walking about like the village hadn't been obliterated from the face of the earth. Or that he hadn't just died an hour ago. "Kakashi-sensei..." The blond pressed his face against the Jonins back, unable to sustain the weight of his own own head. The stress on his body being far too much to handle, even for a shinobi as powerful as himself. "I'm glad you're alive..." Everyone had survived, and he was glad to no end. He only had a few precious people in his life, and he didn't want to lose any of them.

Kakashi chuckled and glanced back at his student. A student that had finally surpassed the teacher. He was glad, and extremely proud all the same for being partly responsible for molding, and raising him into a specimen with more promise than the Kage's themselves. He truly was going to be Hokage, and there was nothing anyone could say in contrast. "You truly are your fathers son, Naruto..." His sensei would of been honored, ecstatic even. Just like any father would be by seeing his son turning into a magnificent man.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto mumbled, his sensei's words barely registering in his brain.

Kakashi noticed the little slip up, and immediately glanced back a bit surprised. "You know who your father is?" It was supposed to be an S-class secret, known only to the Hokage and a few others.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Back in what remained of the village, its people were waiting patiently for its hero. The one who'd come mid battle and defeated Pein all by himself. For thanks to their Jinchuuriki, all who perished had been revived. In the end, the lack of casualties was what kept spirits at their peaks.

"Isn't it his fault we were attacked in the first place?" One spiteful _villager_ spoke offhand.

Silence.

The Rookies, comrades of the savior felt a numbing dread crawl down their bodies by the sudden change in aura the villagers poised. One moment, they were preparing themselves for a warm welcoming. The next, however, anger became apparent like the villages demise. "Hey, he's right!" Then it began. The shouts, the cries for blood, and the demands for Naruto's death. It took but a spark to ignite the moss fire, and a mere phrase to change the fate of the planet.

"Kill him!"

"We want justice!"

"It was the foxes fault!"

"Where is that bastard?!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, a deep frown on his scratched features. He looked about at the mob with distaste and came to an obvious conclusion. Even by those lacking his superb IQ, something was obvious. Naruto _cannot_ come here. "Sakura! You need to cut Naruto off! Tell him not to come directly towards the village! If he does, things could get bad!" The Nara desperately shouted, the screams for blood in part of the villagers, parting at his patience.

Sakura felt her fragile green eyes start to liquidate in denial. How could they suddenly change their opinion from a single negative shout towards the blond that had saved them all? She knew of his burden, and she would admit that she was scared at first. But deep inside, she knew Naruto was not influenced by the fox that was bound to his very soul. Savagely wiping her eyes with her wrist, she nodded once towards Shikamaru. "I got it!"

Kiba and Shino were practically shaking in anger. They could feel their blood boiling with the intensity of a pit full of molten lava. The utter blasphemy the villagers exposed, left a powerful emotion of hatred. He just saved all their asses and look how they repay him. By making a mob that wants nothing more than his death.

Ludicrous.

Hinata, the girl in love with the blond before he was even a shinobi, felt spiteful. Something rare and unheard of by the shy and beautiful teenage woman known to be the level headed and calm one of the Rookies. She knew of the burden the Jinchuuriki had, and cared not. Instead, her love for him only grew to new bounds. The boy had been protecting the village since he was born, yet he was considered an outcast, a troublemaker since he was able to walk. "Naruto-kun..."

Sakura pushed through the screeching crowd with relative ease. All thanks to the natural flexibility her womanly body preseved from the breathtaking training that her master, Senju Tsunade, provided for her in the duration Naruto was out of the village. She sidestepped left, right, jumped over three and twirled to her left, skillfully avoiding a random melee weapon that was being waved about by some fool who thought he could even scratch her teammate. She would sooner skewer him through the chest with a hormone inducing needle before letting him anywhere near Naruto.

Finally, after much hassle of dodging and jumping, she reached the edge of the mob. She took a couple breathers and made her way through the forest, where she could faintly sense the chakra signature that was her sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She ran through the trees, her breathing getting heavier with every step, but the worry of what would conclude if Naruto got any closer keeping her adrenal glands pumping at full burst into her beaten body.

Sakura felt tears leave her eyes once more. The liquid made its way down her cheekbones and pushed off her face by the almost insufficient speed she was partaking. She bit her bottom quivering lip, and took in a shuddered breath. How could they do this to Naruto? She knew he was a little annoying sometimes, and he could be a pest at the most inconvenient of times. But even so, he was the kindest and most heartwarming person she knew. He was seelfless and giving most of the time, enough to put his life in front of the face of adversity when his comrades were in danger.

Yet they still hated him for the fox that haunted him since he was born. She loved him, like a friend or a close comrade; she loved him. And so did the Rookies, because they had the common sense to see the difference between a container, and the contained. They were fools, fools for not being able to see the love Naruto had for his village. Fools for not seeing the kind heart he had towards others. Fools for not seeing the selfless act of having the will to give his life for them all...

She vertically sticked over the trunk of a tree with magnificent ease. In a single push of her joints, the Chunin launched herself in the direction Naruto and Kakashi outlined over the distance. "Naruto..." How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell him that the village had gone up in arms just to finish what Sakura did not doubt had been attempted when he was born. "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto felt a cold chill settle in his body seeing the fear, bordering on horror being expressed on Sakuras usually beautiful face. Instantly, Naruto forced his way down Kakashis back, despite the tight hold the Jonin had on Naruto to avoid dropping him. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?!" The blond asked, a thin coating of determination hiding the feeling of dread concurring through his battle worn mind.

"The villagers, they-!"

"Enough."

All eyes went towards the shadowy figure that was Danzo. The leader of ROOT. The unwanted yet needed source of evil in the Leaf Village. The man stepped into the light, a large tree keeping him further shadowed in obscurity. The usual limp in his step, giving a false sense of security for enemies who dare attack him. The sense of shroudy intent made them all uneasy. "You two," the man glanced at both Kakashi and Sakura, his voice firm and authoritative. "go back to the village. You are not needed here. I will handle this, personally."

Sakura did not like this man. She could literally feel his dark intentions, and she would sooner shave her head bald before leaving Naruto alone in such a weakened condition. She took a step forward, opposition her clear intentions to whatever the old man planned. But before she could open her mouth, Kakashi placed a gentle, yet commanding hand on her shoulder. Stopping her from doing anything that would later come back and bite them.

He shook his head and made her take a step back as he took one further. "If I may ask, Danzo-sama. What are your intentions to speak with Naruto alone?"

"That," Danzo spoke, a noticeable edge to his speech. "is none of your concern, _Jonin_. I will be acting Hokage as of now, since Tsunade has entered a state which won't compel her to continue her position."

Narutos eyes broadened at the news. He was surprised but at the same time expectant of it; she had healed the entire village by herself. It was expected of such pros. "Baa-chan?! Is she ok?! Is there anything we can do?!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi advised.

"At the moment, she is in a stable condition." Danzo assessed playing along, his one visible eye narrowing towards the Copy Ninja. "As I said before, Hatake, Haruno. I need to speak with the Jinchuuriki, alone. Now, if you would please."

"Forgive me, Danzo-sama. But, I cannot le-"

"I will not repeat myself once more, Hatake." Danzo sissed, his patience wearing in a slowly declining rate. The elder snapped his fingers, and around them appeared a squad of 16 ROOT agents. All of them prepared for the order to slaughter whomever their master indicated. "You are disobeying both a Hokage and a elder. Either you walk away now so I may inform Naruto of the current situation in what remains of the village, or, both of you are charged with treason and insubordination for disobeying a direct order from your superior-"

"You can't do tha-!"

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted, detaining their pointless fruit for any hope of getting their way. Somehow, he had an idea of what the man wanted to tell him. But if he was going to be told, he did not want too by people he cared for deeply. He just couldn't allow his facade of bravery to shatter in front of them. Not when he suspected what the situation was with the villagers. "Please... let us talk, _alone_."

Kakashi hesitated, Sakura looked at him with worry and moisture filled eyes. But he kept his expression firm and demanding as best he could. The Copy Nin sighed and patted Sakura on the back. Sakura gave a shallow attempt to find assurance in the hidden smile of her sensei. Finding little, her head slumped in admittance. Finally, both of them started making their way towards the villagers who were wanting to assassinate their comrade. Naruto observed their depart, a stony expression nibbling at his self-conscious by the figures of two of his most precious people leaving him alone with fate. They disappeared completely from his line of sight, and he sighed. "Tell me what you have to say."

Danzo smiled, Naruto cringed.

"Gah!" In less than a second, a Tanto went through his heart, liver, lungs, stomach, spine, arms, legs and every major organ needed for the human body to persevere. All 16 of the ROOT agents made work of their blades. Blood dripped down his chin, the source coming from his mouth, his vision turned wavy, his breathing started to slow and his consciousness was smoothly fading. "W-why...?" Naruto muttered. The forest around turning from its normal luscious green, to a pitch black that reminded him of Sasuke's **Amaterasu** flames.

Naruto dropped to his knees. The sound of his flesh meeting the ground, somehow echoed and rebounded in his ludicrously inhibited mind. Denial that the end of his shinobi career immediately came in first. Second came regret, but his training as a shinobi negated the overlaying steps; he was done. Not even the Kyuubi could save him now.

"This is how it needs to be, Uzumaki." Naruto raised his head, even if his brain registered it as a one hundred ton boulder, he forced the last of his strength to hear the words of the man responsible for his death. "You could be a worthy weapon, I have not doubt about it. Since you were born, I have been looking for a way to include you into my ranks. But, unfortunately, the gains no longer meet the losses. Akatsuki wants you, and in order to ruin their plans, I need to kill the Kyuubi. By killing you."

'_Kyuubi huh_...?' Again he was being pushed to the brink of death because of the fox that had been stuck in his gut for over 16 years. How many attempts had there been with this one? He honestly stopped counting after the last milestone of a hundred. His eyes turned dazy and glassy, his body no longer registered pain. The ROOT agents mercilessly pulled out all sixteen sharp blades out of his body at the same time, and a cough accompanied a bulge of blood. He fell face first onto the crimson colored grass below, drained.

"Prepare for the next step..." Danzo ordered. A single ROOT agent with a cat mask bowed at the elder. He nodded towards his comrades, and they prepared to continue. "I saved the villagers the trouble of dealing with you. Had you reached the village you would of seen a very familiar sight. A nostalgic sight of your childhood. A sight filled with glares and repulsion. A sight where even your comrades will look at you with distaste." As Danzo spoke, his men started sticking hundreds of Super Explosive Tags all over Narutos body, head to toe. "I know your regeneration pros, Uzumaki. But, even a Jinchuuriki cannot survive getting stabbed in all major organs at once, then blown into dust a minute after."

Naruto's worries were confirmed; the villagers vowed for his demise. He knew that today would either be a day where he would finally be accepted, or the day where he could no longer live within the Leaf. Somehow, he should of seen this coming. The last thing he saw before a ROOT agent placed a tag over his eyes, was the smug and emotionless face of Danzo looking down at him. He could no longer go back to the Leaf. Not when the whole population blamed him for its destruction. He no longer had a reason to live. He didn't even get a chance to answer Hinata's confession.

* * *

"**Pathetic**..."

Naruto struggled to open his eyes and see he was in his mindscape, the knee deep water in sight. His body felt nothing as it covered most of his legs, yet he knew the liquid borked his legs. The familiar gate that held his misery in full view, basked him with warmth. The visibility of the large pipes in the ceiling stretching out as far as his eyes could reach, unnerved him by its appearance. However much, for the light in the scape seemed dimmed at best. Ever so slowly, he raised his head to see the Kyuubi standing on all fours. An image that would inspire any artist to draw the magnificent creature as it stood proud and tall. "Kyuubi..." Naruto muttered, his body feeling exponentially weak, even in his mindscape.

The Nine Tailed Fox glared down insignificantly, the edges of his snout scrunched into a feral scowl that would make any living shinobi lose all hopes of leaving alive in the presence of such an overpowering creature. But Naruto would not. What else did he have to fear? He was already dead strictly speaking. "**Kōzō**..." (kid) The fox growled in disgust, a ferocious tune escaping his self. Repugnance clear in his red slitted eyes to speak in such a disappointing way towards a human he was starting to accept as a worthy container. "**ARE YOU GIVING UP ALREADY?**!"

Narutos body clenched as the shout, adjoining to scream made a chill crawl down his pain inhibited nerves. The magnitude of the screech made the walls and the water below reverberate by the shockwave that'd of taken down a small forest in repercussion. Naruto felt warm tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. He knew the fox was right. He was supposed to be a shinobi who never gave up, one that would acknowledge a challenge and take it head on. But this..."WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, KYUUBI?! Even if I survive I can't go back to Konoha without having everyone blaming me for its destruction... WHAT THE HELL MORE CAN I DO NOW, HUH?!"

"**FOOL**!" The Kyuubi roared, once more causing Naruto to shake as he took the blast as best he could. "**I****F YOU DIE, SO WILL I! I REFUSE TO ALLOW MY CONTAINER TO PERISH IN SUCH A PATHETIC WAY**!" The fox slapped his hands together in pray. He searched for something hiding deep inside of him. A certain type of chakra that he never expected to be needed. _**'This chakra was supposed to be given to the one me and my brethren chose as the old mans will. And I have no doubt it's you... I know my kin would agree... Thankfully, those fools stabbed the kid exactly where his major tenketsu's stood. This should imbue itself with the Senju DNA hiding deep within his cells, and give him what I hope it does.**_'

Naruto stared in wonder as the Kyuubi leaked chakra out of his body and through the pipes overhead. Oddly however, this chakra wasn't red, it was purple. "What are you doing...?" The blond asked bewildered. A pulse went through his body. A single pulse that made him clutch the area where his heart signaled life. He felt sick and outage, like his body was shutting down by the overwhelming feeling of his blood turning into liquid lead. His breathing became labored, his hearing turned mute, and his eyes... they were on _fire_. "AAAHHHHH!" With one final shout, he clutched both his eyes. They stinged and throbbed in a silken line of excruciating pain, unparalleled to all feeling before.

"**This is the last memento we had of you, old man...** " Kyuubi whispered, the momentary moment of emotion almost making him barf. "**This is chakra that was sealed within me. Chakra that belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto. This will give you the power you need to survive and do as you wish. I'll take ahold of your body momentarily, you can't survive this alone.**" The Kyuubi released the seal being used to locate the long forgotten chakra, his eyes forcing into the distance.

* * *

Danzo saw with much satisfaction as the last tag was placed over the Jinchuuriki's eyes. For a single moment, however, he could of sworn on his long lost compassion, that the boys eyes flickered purple with a red slit in the middle. He shook his head and turned to make his way for the village that needed a ruler with an iron fist.

Him.

Various minutes of walking later, he did a single seal, and allowed himself a small smile hearing the explosion in the distance.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto stared at his reflection in a small lake miles away from Konoha. Those magnificent purple and circle filled eyes stared right back. He chuckled. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he sees this. Minutes ago, he had gone and checked for verification of Danzos words, and wasn't surprised to see the villagers with torches and pitchforks. All of them calling for his blood. How pitiful. Why did he bother with them? He didn't know if it was thanks to his new eyes that he could see through their false sense of care, or that he finally grew up thanks to his own 'comrades' attempting an assassination.

Probably both.

"I no longer have a home... What now... Kurama...?" Naruto asked, still not used to calling the fox demon by his birth given name. Thanks to him, he could live, thanks to his chakra and the Sages chakra. But now what? He no longer had a purpose in life. His dream of being Hokage was brushed aside by the cold hand of fate, and he no longer felt like there was a need for him in the world. He no longer wanted to _be_ in the world. His comrades had abandoned him, -hell, they might've even helped in someway at the attempt of his persona- and his life was lingering in misery. Lesser beings would of killed themselves by now.

Kurama simply laid on his belly, his red eyes illuminating the damp and dark cavern that was his domain. "**Make your own home, kōzō...**" (kid)

Naruto mused that for a moment. His thoughts on the fight with Pein somehow returned to him, but more importantly, a technique that the leader of Akatsuki used to build a planet of his own. Naruto grinned. Kurama chuckled.

Crafty bastard.


	2. Chapter 2: The long road ahead

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

_'Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"Uuuuuugh...! Had I known it was that much of a pain, I would've taken a second to think about it, Kurama..." Naruto grumbled coherently, his gentle steps following a dirt road surrounded by a green forestry and the heavy sun on his back. His attire consisted of a full body, black coat with a hood that obscured his face. Naruto was grumbling for an appropriate reason. For the fox had either failed to mention, or just neglected to mention, that to make a small planet he would need extreme training, concentration, stamina, and all in all _skill_ intertwined with _years_ of training with the Rinnegan.

The fox desisted the human act of rolling his eyes. Dealing with him was like dealing with a five year old that knows not what effort is. Although he would admit that he still got the job done. Though he'd do it complaining. "**Did you expect to get the old mans eyes one minute, then be able to cast a Jutsu that could kill you the next? DON'T BE A FOOL KŌZŌ!**" (kid)

Naruto instinctively winced at the fox's scolding. Nonetheless, the frown on his face did not famish. "Well, _no_... but I didn't think it would be _that_ much of a pain either... By the way, I've been meaning to ask, is there some way to deactivate these eyes? I mean, it wouldn't be good to be seen with them, right?"

"**I don't think you can. I never saw the old man without them in all the time I spent with him... or remember for that matter**."

"Wow, you're lotsa help..."

"**I'm not a Dojutsu encyclopedia. Find your own damn answers kid**!"

"Alright alright calm down! I was just asking a question... no need to get your tails in a jumble, sheesh..." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dirt, and wondered for the hundredth time how it was even possible to have such perfect, mesmerizing and precise vision. Everything looked sharp. Living things had a purple or blue glow to it, even the dirt he was walking on had chakra leaking out.

However.

Narutos eyebrows twitched in bucking annoyance. The sun was meeting his covered face full force, yet the luminous purple glow that his eyes naturally radiated, were still visible at the edge of his hood. He sighed, how annoying. He was still in the Land of Fires eastern border, and he had yet to see the damn ocean. But at least it wasn't as hot as he expected. The blond wiped his brow and glared at the liquid on his hand. Or at least he thought it wasn't that hot.

The blond sighed once more and his mind wandered back to everyone in the village... his comrades. He shook that thought away. He was no longer a Leaf nin, they were no longer his 'comrades'. His stomach growled in complain, and he scowled hearing Kurama chuckle. "I'm hungry..." Ah, how he wished he could be sitting at Ichiraku's right about now, ravaging a bowl of ramen like his existence depended upon it. His shoulders slumped remembering that there _was_ no longer an Ichirakus, it was destroyed a few days ago.

He kicked a rock in the middle of the road and entertained the thought of it being Danzo's head for a few minutes. He glanced to the side of the road and smiled seeing a small bundle of fresh pink flowers. "Sakura-chan..." The Jinchuuriki sighed, an act he was getting far too familiar with. He kicked the rock he was playing with a little too hard, and Danzo's head was lost within the forest surrounding him.

He loved Sakura, with all his heart he did, he really really did. Her fair skin, her beautiful pink hair, her equally pink lips, her gentle, and if needed, fierce green eyes... She was everything he could want in a girl. Her personality would allow her to be kind in the right moments. But dangerous whenever he needed a good beating to get him back in line, and that was perhaps what he found most attractive of her. That, or he was a masochist who liked getting beat up by small girls. He shrugged, a perverse grin across his dry lips; maybe a good balance of both.

His grin disappeared, however, remembering a girl who was equally as beautiful, but a _hell_ of alot gentler. And unlike Sakura, this girl _did_ love him. She made it quite clear when she jumped in front of Pein, and poured her heart out like the pure maiden she was. He felt saddened that he did not feel the same, but it was the truth, no more, no less. He loved Haruno Sakura, not Hyuuga Hinata. But like any other man, he knew a gorgeous woman when he saw one. She had long and undoubtedly soft, indigo hair, adorable lavender eyes, the fairest skin he had ever seen, and pink, full pouting lips. She was hot. He tilted his head to one side, as if musing something statistical. Or was she cute? He shrugged once more, dismissing the matter for further research.

Why him though? Hinata was beautiful, cute, rich, strong, rich, a clan heiress, rich, smart. Oh, and did he mention rich? No, rich would be an understatement. She was _loaded_. She could have any guy she wanted! Although, he would admit she was a little weird. Every time he was around her she would catch allegedly random colds, stutter, play with her fingers -albeit cutely-, and look at him with googly eyes.

Naruto stopped.

His eyes widened, the puzzle coming into place like a dilemmatic equation of calculus. A sudden urge of wanting to slap himself overtook his body.

Instead, he just connected his palm with his face. Hard enough to imprint his hand into it.

He sighed and started walking once more, wondering how the hell he could be so oblivious. He consoled himself, however, that he had actually figured something out before any of the Rookies or _Shikamaru_ did! They would of told him had they known right? They didn't tell him because they didn't know, obviously. Seriously though, that was since the academy, how could nobody have noticed all the beacons flashing red? Quite literally, too. He sighed and continued leisurely.

Whatever.

The fact of the matter was that he simply didn't love her.

Although her confession... He simply didn't know. He always had a soft spot for her. He always had the need to protect her. Like a drive that simply made him care for her. To always keep her from harms way no matter what, even if he had to keep her next to him at all times to have no harm befall the girl. It was something he couldn't explain, maybe he did feel something for her... or maybe he didn't? "Gah! This is so confusing!" Something was certain; he would not of been able to give her a straight answer immediately. Even if everything had gone well with the Leaf.

Frustrated, Naruto removed his hood to reveal a couple of horn like messes of blond hair. Oddly, those two had appeared about a day after he acquired the Rinnegan. Kurama had said something about 'the old man' having the same things, so he payed no heed. He thought it looked cool anyways. Naruto sniffed, once, twice. He narrowed his Rinnegan eyes as he walked, and there it was, the freakin sea. 'Bout time, too.

"Hey, Kurama?" The teen questioned, the slight jump to his step incorporating delight.

"**What**?"

"So how far is the Land of Water?" Naruto asked, a grin growing with each step he took towards the ocean. The Land of Water was their destination. Why? Kurama didn't say...

"**About 1200 miles from the coast**." Kurama answered simply, exhaling an infecting yawn to constitute his boredom.

"..." Naruto didn't stop his trek towards the ocean, but his face did stop growing that goofy grin threatening to kill him. Then his eyes filled with untamed _horror_ over the sudden news. "What the hell! 1200 MILES?! As in those _imperial_ units that go far as hell?!"

"..." Kurama waited for it, he wanted this to be memorable. "**Fool, of course not.**" He waited for it once more. Naruto sighed in apparent relief, and Kurama gave a canine filled grin. The kind that would permanently scare a child to sleep. "**I meant nautical miles**."

Naruto felt lightheaded, and felt he needed to sit, but he was 1200 _nautical_ miles away from the next village. The fox's laughter was not helping...

* * *

**+KONOHA+**

"Where's Naruto?!"

"Calm down, Sakura!" Kakashi advised, restraining the smaller girl as best he could. It had been a few days since the blond had went missing, and the last time they saw him was with Danzo. So that was Sakura's target.

"I am not obliged to answer that question." Danzo dismissively prompted, continuing with paperwork that needed to get done; he had no time for small pests seeking their host. The village had become liveable now thanks to his efforts. He built the Hokages office to center the village. He placed many living facilities for shinobi and civilians alike. He brought in food and medicine supplies from his connections in other countries. He even brought various missions to get some revenue into this 'broken' village. He had no time for this.

"Yes you are." Danzo raised his one eye from his work to see the Rookies, the comrades of the boy he had killed. All of them placed with unbreakable determination to receive an answer. Why can't they just accept he's dead and gone already. Oh right, they still had a shred of humanity within them. "Naruto has been missing for the past few days, and we want an answer." Shikamaru firmly, and somehow, lazily demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"And why should I answer you?" Danzo retorted, his patience wearing thin. That was never good. People mysteriously start to die when he loses patience. Although he knew he would lose nothing saying the truth, he wouldn't gain anything from it either. So, Danzo would classify this as a pointless conversation that would give no benefit.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru asked quizzically, formulation of various ideas and reasons making the gears in his head turn at speeds only a genius like himself could. "We have the backup of three Jonin, and nine Chunin. Either you tell us what we ask for, or we start denying missions lower than S-class. And with the situation the village is right now, that wouldn't prove to well now would it?" Shikamaru finished, shoving his hands in his pockets. A look of indifference hiding the concern he felt for his comrade.

Danzo raised a single partial eyebrow at this, but nothing else. "And you're all in accordance to this I assume?" The man asked, narrowing his eye at the three Jonin's in front of him, Kakashi, Gai, and Neji. All three male Jonin's nodded. Showing that they were willing to put their comrade in front of Konoha as a whole.

Danzo would admit, although begrudged, that he admired their courage and guts to speak to him in such a way. But, he was a military dictator. Something they should consider before trying to take answers from him. Nonetheless, he would amuse them and tell them what they wanted to hear so badly. Maybe then they would leave him to fix this mess Tsunade left for him. "He's dead. I ordered his assassination." Just like that, Danzo went back to work.

The Rookies froze.

Their determination turned into an ice cold, shower of reality by a mere six words that caused their brain to cease all production. Tears met the wooden floor below, from both a pinket and a indigo haired girl. Both felt their heart shatter at the notion of a blond they considered invincible to be dead, and killed by their own leader no less. Grief could not even be processed yet, their minds had yet to work through the shock grieving inside it. The only thing they could do was let the tears flow, and stand still with their faces stuck in a state of incomprehensible logic.

He was dead.

"You're lying..." Kiba mumbled. He knew Naruto since they were kids, and they were friendly rivals ever since. For him to die... it had to be a lie.

Danzo fixed his gaze with them all. "Quite the contrary." Danzo pulled a drawer to his left and seemed to be roaming through it, in search for the desired item. Finally, finding what he wanted, he placed it on the table. It was Naruto's Hitaite. Its black wrapping was crisped in various places. It was recovered after one of his ROOT agents was sent back to investigate the area. Strangely, though, it was found a bit off from where the explosion took place. Laying next to a big tree covered in leafs.

Hinata dropped to her knees and wept her innocent eyes out. Her heart ached and the pressure she felt in her soul was excruciating, to the point of almost passing out. Sakura fell in suit with Hinata. The pain of losing Naruto, one of her last connections to Sasuke, one of the last connections to _Team 7, _being too much for her to handle alone. Ino and Tenten immediately went to kneel beside them both. Their eyes filled with tears, however conscious, that their pain, paled in comparison to their two friends.

Kiba clenched his clattering teeth. The scent coming from the Hitaite was undoubtedly Naruto's. It had his scent, but it also _reeked_ of blood and ash. It gave a small feeling of repulse by its stench. There was no doubt about it, it was Naruto's blood. He really was dead. "You bastard." Kiba's body shook in raw anger. Killer intent filled the room, and without a single shred of forgiveness, he leapt towards his leader. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before he got any closer, Gai stopped him from making a foolish mistake. He took ahold of both his arms from behind and stopped him from doing something he would later regret. "Calm down, boy! You can't do that!" The Jonin announced, keeping the screaming and struggling Chunin from making a mistake that would most likely cost him his life.

"I don't care! This bastard killed Naruto! I won't let him get away with it unharmed! No way in hell!" Kiba felt the edges of his eyes sting. Pronounced only by the weeping form of Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura crying on the wooden floor right next to him. The rage and fury of what this bastard did to his friend, and just sitting there casually, left an insufferable stain on his soul. "Let me go!"

"Kakashi!" Gai screamed for aid towards his life long rival. Unfortunately, as he inspected his rival, he could see the man was barely holding _himself_ back. His hands were clenched and shaking, his visible eye was trembling in a show bordering insanity, and he had already taken a menacing step forward. Only his training of being an ANBU was keeping his body from taking another step and slicing the mans neck open. Like oh so many times before. But he knew this would give him an inexplicable feeling of accomplishment. "Kakashi, get a grip!"

'_I am a shinobi of the leaf, I am not to attempt against it no matter the reason. I am a shinobi of the leaf, I am not to attempt against it no matter the reason_.' Kakashi, again and again repeated his oath when becoming a Jonin of Konoha like it was some sort of mantra. But again and again, the image of a little blond boy following him around kept crawling back into his mind. With every memory, it became harder to keep his composure and not pounce on his leader. Kunai in hand.

If Danzo could smile widely, he certainly would; this was just too amusing. "You all need to understand something," Danzo ominously spoke, setting the paper he was examining on the wooden desk. "Uzumaki Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. The Akatsuki are _after_ the Kyuubi. We currently do not hold the resources necessary to protect him. If he had stayed, the Leaf dies. If he had left, the shinobi world dies. If he dies then Akatsuki's plans are ruined, and the world survives. If one shinobi needs to die in order to have the rest of the world live, then I will not hesitate in killing him _myself_."

"Now," the same squad that was used to terminate the Kyuubi appeared as a barrier in front of the elders desk. Behind them, their hands were stealthily formed into a seal, their chest out, and all of them ready to take action. "I have work to do. And unless I summon you, I do not want any of you in my office again. Do I make myself _clear_?"

The Rookies and their sensei's glared at the man, but none dared take a step forward and be classified missing nin's. They all stood at attention, their sorrow and anger clearly visible on their expressions. Not bothering to even mask it. "Hai. Hokage-_sama_." They all chorused. They turned and made way out of the Hokage's office without muttering another word. Nothing they did to him would help bring Naruto back. All they could do now, was morn his loss, and doubt their allegiance to Konoha if Danzo was fully made Hokage.

* * *

**+SOMEWHERE AROUND WATER COUNTRY'S OCEAN+**

"Hey hey, Kurama... how long until we get there...?" The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi had been walking over the calm oceans that lead to Water Country for over 30 hours... maybe more. He honestly didn't know for certain. For the first few hours he ran at full force, while Kurama kept pumping his own chakra in order to increase his speed threefold. But even then, he felt like he had barely advanced at all.

"**Hmmm**..." Kurama seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. He began tipping his massive claws in his home, a melodic theme followed that seemed to echo inside the cage. "**Considering that you've been running at speeds that defy any other humans capabilities thanks to my chakra. Adding that you have impeccable stamina. Plus the wind direction being oddly in your favor. As well as the calm sea for the past hours ... I'd say you're about... a quarter of the way there... probably less**."

Naruto took a deep breath in order to speak his mind in a way he believed, _rational_. "Say _what_?! A quarter of the way there?! I've been going for over thirty hours! Both walking and running nonstop! How is it that I'm barely a quarter of the way th-?!"

"**Calm yourself, child. I was jesting. We should be arriving there right about, now**..."

Naruto perked up, his eyes ceasing something far in the distance. It looked like mist, but as he got closer, his lilac eyes began to do their thing. The three tomoes on every circular orb of his Rinnegan eyes seemed to spin wildly, giving off a beautiful exposition of a purple colored essence created by the gods themselves. Sourcing from his intimidating yet soft, purple eyes. "What...?" Naruto slurred, surprised and awed that the mist covering what seemed to be a shore, started to clear all on its own. Somehow, though, he knew it was still there, only now it was transparent to his eyes.

'_**This kid**_...' Kurama felt stricken by awe, but slightly bothered by this. How could he not of noticed the difference between his father's eyes, and the kids eyes? Naruto's eyes had three tomoes in each circle of the Rinnegan eyes, something the old man lacked. Could it be some kind of seldom mutation? Or was he just being paranoid? '_**No... this is something I have to look into myself. There has to be something to it... when dealing with the old man's eyes, one can never be too careful**_...'

Naruto, oblivious to Kurama's musing, reached the golden shore and planted his feet firmly on the sand. Finally, he could walk without the need of chakra. He laughed without restraint for a minute at his mindset, and started walking into the forest in front of him. He stopped in front of the first thin tree to examine it, every curve, every bump was registered and stored in his brain in a way only people with photographic memory could do. "Wow..."

Naruto removed the coat that was covering his persona and started walking further into the dark, green forest. With the mist that gave the Land of Water its reputation, nonexistent to his eyes. Finally, after countless minutes of walking, he found a dirt road that would certainly lead to a village. Or civilization if he was lucky. He took in his surroundings and noticed that the mist unfortunately covered the lands natural beauty. But, he would admit that the freshness of the gas kept his skin moist and the heat away.

"Hey Kurama, now what?" Naruto asked, the eery silence surrounding the woods broken by his stressless voice. Which was odd considereing there should be birds and other creatures in such a nice weather.

"**We wait and see**." The fox responded cryptically.

Naruto pouted, annoyed by the fox's cryptic talking. For an 'all knowing being', he sure as hell didn't know what they were doing. Or maybe he just didn't want to tell him.

"**JUMP KID**!"

"Oh shit!"

*_**BOOOM**_!*

Naruto realized too late the underground Explosive Tag. He jumped, but was still hurled back by the explosion. He went straight through two thick trees until the third one finally stopped his flight, a crunch of his ribs immediately making him scream and grimace in pain. The taste of blood reached his mouth, and he knew he was in deep. He had internal damage, and if he was right, several of his ribs were either cracked or broken entirely.

"Shit...What a nice welcoming... Kurama, if you would be so kind...?" The great Nine Tailed Fox cursed and instantly sent a flood of red chakra into Naruto's body. Naruto literally breathed a gasp of life saving air when Kurama's chakra started mending his body back into place. He coughed some blood and rubbed it on the grass below. Damn that hurt.

"You!" Naruto turned his dazed head towards a female voice coming from his right. A team of four ANBU were rushing towards him, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It seemed they were Kirigakure shinobi. Great. Just what he needed; more shinobi trying to kill him. The woman landed next to him and immediately gawked at the speed all visible injurys were healing, they were starting to heal at an inhuman rate. "Who are you? And why are you in the middle of the front lines?"

Naruto would of tilted his head to the side wondering why there was a front line in Kirigakure. Last he checked, there hadn't been a war in the region for years now. "F-front, lines?" The blond slurred, his voice cracking and the blood running down the side of his head speaking of a possible concussion.

The woman gasped, the eyes of the blond mesmerizing her by the subliminal color and shape. As did her comrades, who took a step back in complete shock and denial. "Th-those eyes, they're the legendary Dojutsu, the Ri-Rinnegan... with those eyes, could he...? But how could this be...?!"

"Oh, crap..." Naruto muttered, looks like his cover was blown. '_Kurama! Can't you fix me faster?! We're about to get discovered here!_'

"**Remember the seal's still in place idiot! The chakra I'm giving you is being filtered, it only allows so much, and this is the most I can give you**!" Kurama's irritated words fell on deaf ears, for Naruto had already passed out.

The woman ANBU made an obvious decision. "We're taking him to Mizukage-sama. We'll let her decide what to do with him." Toss all responsibility to her superior. "Come on." The woman took the blond and accommodated him on her back, their trek to Kirigakure was of relative distance. Her leader would either be surprised with delight, or outraged and blasphemously pist for bringing an unknown towards the last loyal standing village in the country. But there was no other choice. Not when he had those eyes.

* * *

Naruto cracked open his Dojutsu wielding orbs. They ached, but it was normal; he hadn't slept in days, and the brightness in the room wasn't helping. Slowly and carefully, he came to a sitting position. However it was meaningless, for his body was already at tip top shape; looks like Kurama was working over time. His shimmering Rinnegan eyes evolved to their usual sharp and focused vision in a millisecond, the answer to what got him unconscious in the first place coming back to him. "Where am I...?"

He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of office. It was well illuminated, but he could see it was night time thanks to the windows on the back. A finely crafted desk sat in the middle of the room, various windows in rows overlooked what looked like a village. seemingly, he was inside of a two or three story high building. By what he could tell from the view.

"You, my little blond, are in Kirigakure." The Namikaze snapped his head to the side to see, what he considered, a _freakishly_ sexy women suddenly standing next to the desk that was previously empty. She wore a long sleeved, dark blue dress. She had soft and kind green eyes, ankle length auburn hair, two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her incredibly pronounced bust, just below her chin. She smiled sweetly at him, and Naruto could not help the barely noticeable increase in temperature in his facial area. "My name is Mei Terumī, the Mizukage. May I ask your name?" She asked, her voice soothing and enchanting.

Naruto hesitated to tell her his name for obvious reasons, for he knew what the outcome might be. "For how long was I out?" Naruto answered her question with another question. He would avoid telling her his name until it was necessary to say so.

Mei was a bit perturbed by the way the blond avoided to respond her question. But she wouldn't press further. "Two days, nameless-kun," She teased, going around her desk and slowly making her way towards him, "you were in such a bad condition that we had to wrap you up with bandages and medicinal ointments."

Naruto moved his eyes down to where he was laying, and effectively, there were various bandages with blood coloring them crimson. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble, nameless-kun." Mei said cheerfully. "Now then, I believe it is time for you to answer me some questions. Firstly, please tell me, what are you doing in Kirigakure? Secondly, tell me your name. And thirdly," Her smile dropped from existence, "why is it that you have the Rinnegan?"

"**Don't answer her.**" Kurama advised. "**Make sure we can trust her first**."

Naruto mentally nodded. He stood to stand next to the window and stared out to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Noting that the 'mist' was missing. Surely, his eyes were the culprit. It gave him a clear view of a city with various tall buildings and homes, all of them humble with an aura of calmness and humility. "I'm sorry. But I cannot answer any of those questions. Not until you tell me what's going on in this country." Naruto expressed, his senses picking something odd. It was faint, but he could see a blue hue in the direction outside of the village walls. A hue that indicated piled up chakra signatures. "There's an army in the horizon..."

The Mizukage was intrigued by this. Only her and what remained of her loyal shinobi knew of the army to the north of the village walls. "I suspect that you being able to see an army hundreds of miles north of the village, has something to do with your eyes?" Naruto did not answer. He simply stayed rooted in place, staring out into the distance. Mei smiled and walked to stand next to him, her arms folded under her breasts. "My attempts to reform internal policies between the clans in my village were not accepted. At least, not by the clan-less shinobi, which are seventy percent of my forces."

"Let me guess..." Naruto interrupted, his mind doing circles around what could of gone wrong with that. "The Bloodline Purges again?"

The Mizukage sighed and stared out into the village that was currently facing annihilation. "Hai, it seems bad blood never dies. It first started a few months ago with small things against clan members. Things like discrimination, overpriced products, glares and open threats. I did not give it much attention, I thought it would pass in time. But I was mistaken. The shinobi in general started disrespecting the clan members. After weeks of conflict and ways to find a solution for the coming storm, we were too late."

Naruto side glanced at her. She was shaking, either from fury, fear or frustration, Naruto could not tell. "Why did you not ask for assistance from other Hidden Villages?"

"When my shinobi started taking arms against my will and began killing clan members, I did not get the opportunity to recreate diplomatic relations with other villages." The Mizukage took a deep breath to calm herself. "We were able to run them out since they were outclassed by me and my clan members. But, as time passed by, they were slowly starting to pick us down one by one. Until we only had enough members to hold Kirigakure. But not for long. As you can see, the rebel armies are already closing in with everything they got. We cannot fight them, and we can no longer defend against them."

Naruto felt a current of realization crawl through his body, however his outward appearance betrayed nothing. These people, these clan members, they all lived through the same hell he lived as a child. Remembering such things felt like something inside him struggled to go free. Like some kind of weightless energy was crawling through his veins, and for a moment, he was beginning to wonder if he was suffering from some sort of sickness. '_Let your emotions flow with the intensity of time itself_...' Narutos eyes widened hearing an unfamiliar, but powerful and wise voice. He raised his right hand and watched in awe as purple chakra danced about it. The fourth path was free.

Naruto clenched his hand, the energy within focusing around his fist. A powerful flame took ahold of his stoic, anomalistical eyes. "I will stop them, Mizukage-sama. But unfortunately, your village will not survive."

"Eh? What do you mean?" The woman asked, panic clear in her eyes. She stared into his Rinnegan eyes and a shudder filled her being. There was nothing but power, unsealed and untamed _power_ inside those eyes.

"I won't be able to stop that many shinobi by myself. But, nonetheless, I will find a way. Then I will make a new country in which peace will truly exist. A world fond of love and compassion, a world that's been waiting to be created on this war torn planet for many centuries. And I want you, to be its Daimyo." Mei stared into the blonds eyes, seeing nothing but certainty that what he offers is nothing but that, peace. For a moment, she remembered an old legend that was told to her as a child. A legend involving an all powerful Sage with the exact same eyes, a Sage that brought peace to a world cursed by war. Her mind clicked, and both Naruto and that legend became one. She smiled, and the blond grinned.


	3. Chapter 3:Times of war

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Six Years Later+**

Sasuke's sluggish steps dimmed in his wake, the usual dull silence accompanying his walk through the woods. ANBU attire produced a solemn image, but the lack of mask concluded the philosophy of one without fear. His sword, blessed as Kusanagi, remained securely strapped to his back, perfecting the solitary wake of a warrior. The moon maimed luminosity through the shallow openings of the leafs, and the temperature made for an enjoyable crossing in a plundered country. So a habit of it was concluded; at least, when his presence murmured through the Leaf Village. A melancholic sigh escaped his orofice. Much plagued his mind these days. Mostly about the Fourth Shinobi World War, a conflict scarring the Elemental lands for over six years. It was also about the same time the Leaf gained one of its greatest protectors, and protect it he has, various times in fact.

Throughout the six years, Sasuke, Killer Bee, the Shinobi Alliance, and the four Kages repelled against the forces of the now living Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Obito. Because of the war, much was lost, and nothing was gained, Kumogakure and Iwagakure for example. Both villages were taken while most of their shinobi were out, and slowly, both villages came down under their control. Be via Sharingan or willingly, the remainder of the Shinobi Alliance did not know for certain. However, it mattered not. The shinobi from those villages now wielded the Hitaite of each of their nations, and attacked the Shinobi Alliance without mercy.

Sasuke mingled with the hands in his pockets, taking a moment to stare at a tree that seemed oddly familiar. He squinted his eyes and tried to recall, but no matter how hard he tried, it just returned as a fumbled memory of unknown sequences. His Sharingan eyes, which had accustomed themselves to remain active, a custom he grew into, rose to examine it further. Perhaps it was the times of war, or he just felt safer with a menial amount of chakra always fluctuating through his coils. Finally, after a few seconds, it became obvious. This was the area where Team Seven fought Gaara.

"Dobe..." Sasuke sighed and leaned against the tree, tired. His knees loosened, and slowly, he slid down the hard wood with little effort. One that was constantly in his musings was Naruto. The one who was willing to go through hell to try and bring him out of the darkness that he had shrouded himself into, and for nothing in return. When he was told Danzo was the perpetrator, hell seemed kind and heartwarming compared to the rage and killer intent he had released upon the village. Had the allegiance with the Leaf, and his goal of becoming Hokage not interline with the olds man, he'd of sliced the bastards neck with a rusty kunai years ago. Even if he had to kill half of Konohas forces in the process.

He had already attempted to kill him in the first place. Back when the Kage Summit took place, and when the dark fool was elected commander of the Shinobi Alliance. Unfortunately, that was why he failed in killing him. For the other Kages had got in his way, and were unwilling to let their newly elected commander perish by his hand. Sasuke was able to get out alive thanks to Uchiha Obito, who was at first thought to be dead, but was negated by the fact that the real Uchiha Madara was revived.

When the war had begun, he was still recuperating after claiming Itachi's eyes as his own. After healing, he received an opportunity that seldom occurs. Meet Itachi in this world; through the **Edo Tensei**. Unfortunately, it wasn't the peaceful talk he had hoped for, since his brother was under Kabuto's control at the time. Nonetheless, he had his supposedly _flawless_ eyes opened by his brother. The elder Uchiha had confessed to killing the clan with Obito's help, and hoped for him to redeem himself, as he never could or _had_ the opportunity. This resulted in Sasuke's confusion towards the path he was leading, even to the point of doubting the Curse of Hatred that all his clansmen died from. So now, here he was, alive. Because unlike them, he _surpassed_ such a curse.

The Shinobi Alliance did not press charges when he decided to join the Leaf for obvious reasons; they needed all the help they could get. But even then, the Shinobi Alliance was facing defeat in the war, and Sasuke knew it was mere time that was necessary for them to fall. The ones responsible for keeping the Shinobi Alliance going in the first place, was Sasuke himself, Killer Bee and the Four Kages. Strangely, one of the Kage's was missing; the Mizukage. Many messenger hawks were sent to ask for her aid, but they never got a response from her. Nor the hawks. After which they sent shinobi to escort the message, and again they got no response. Nor the shinobi. He would of gone himself, but he was needed in the front lines, and so the matter was dropped.

She didn't even come to the Kage Summit, which was even more surprising. But Sasuke didn't think much of it, he doubted anything would of changed had she gone, anyways...

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't bother to exert any amount of strength towards the direction his name was called. He already knew who the owner of that seldomly soft voice was. "Sakura, huh?" Sasuke phrased, his voice emotionless and subtle. He and Sakura had been growing oddly closer these days, which he was sure Naruto's untimely death was to blame. He still found her a bit annoying, though. She always found him when he wanted to be alone. It was really, _disconcerting_. "What is it?"

Sakura landed before him, flak jacket and shinobi pants still in use. Her hair was still as short as he remembered, and as pink as the sakura petals her name represented. The 22 year old crossed her arms under her well endowed chest, sighing at Sasuke's actions. She knew he wanted to be alone, that's why he was in the forests this late at night. But there were things in the village that required the attention of the Uchiha clan head. "You're out here this late, _because_...?"

"It was a beautiful night." Sasuke excused, his lips pursed, and his arms comfortably securing his head from the hard bark of the tree.

"You're miles away from the village. What if some assassin attacked you?" Sakura asked, her patience thinning by the normal attitude of the Uchiha; stuck up.

"Then I'll kill him and get back to the village in time for supper." Simply as that, Sasuke turned back to the brilliant blinking star's, considering to make it some sort of hobby. Just like Shikamaru watched clouds, he would watch stars. Sasuke stealthily caught Sakura from the corner of his Sharingan eye, and he grunted. The frown on her face made her usually attractive self seem rough and uncoiling. Sasuke shook his head softly, and Sakura looked at him oddly. Somewhere down the road of the war, he must've hit his head pretty hard if his teammate was looking significantly attractive.

Sakura deadpanned and sighed. She could never tell when Sasuke was serious, or if he was trying to avoid a conversation with her by brushing away the subject. "You do know they need you in the village, right?"

"What _for_, liar?"

"What do you _think_?!"

"Aside from _breeding_?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke remained quiet. Simply to try and remember what he had to do today, and just to annoy Sakura by not responding. The girl in front of him grinded her teeth, and Sasuke remained oblivious, although he was secretly amused by her irritated face. "Oh." A thought popped into his mind and the answer came with. "Something about a meeting right? They were going to discuss something about a myth... and asking for its help... Him or her... I don't know. I don't care either. That might be the reason I'm here. It all just sounds like speculation to me."

"Speculation or not, Sasuke-kun. You have a duty that you need to withheld as the head of the Uchiha clan." Sakura uncrossed her arms, a scolding tone to her whine. "Besides, Danzo said he needed all the Rookies after the meeting. We're all getting deployed to the front lines in Suna in a few days, after all..." She was sick and traumatized of all this fighting. Sick because it was a never ending river of blood, a nightmare for any medic, and traumatized because Shino was killed by a **Bijuu Bomb. **He died while distracting one of Madara's Edo Tensei Jinchuuriki's, so she, Hinata, Tenten and various company's of shinobi could get away.

Sasuke knew why she sounded so dismal over going to the front. After getting ambushed in the corners of Kumo's borders, Shino was killed when Sasuke failed to hold back all seven of Madara's Jinchuuriki's. Even with his **Complete Susanoo** Stabilized, they were just too much for him to handle alone. Shino made the noble sacrifice with an entire platoon of shinobi and took the attention from the six tails, who was aiming to annihilate the retreating companies from the hills. This, however, ended with his death.

He sighed and unhurriedly stood back up, a bit lazy even. He turned and started making his way towards the village, shoving his hands in his pockets to shield them from the bristling coldness in the atmosphere. He stopped and noticed Sakura wasn't following him, he turned his head, but his body remained rooted. "Sakura." Sakura was shooken out of her depressed thoughts by Sasukes oddly kind, and caring voice. Something alien and unknown to his usually cold, non-caring self. "I _swear_ I won't let anything happen to any of us while I draw breath. Even if it kills me, I'll keep _you, _and _everyone_ safe. No matter the cost."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm, and her stomach teased by the familiar sensation of the love she felt for Sasuke. Her heart ached, completely shrouded in warmth, and she clutched it in repercussion, a futile attempt to try and slow down the emotions that were threatening to try and take her consciousness. "T-thank you." She stuttered, but she didn't care. The words that left Sasuke's lips were still fresh in her mind, and they just kept replaying in an unending album of emotions.

Sasuke smirked his usual cocky way. The pink in her cheeks were seen and stored thanks to his Sharingan, ready for later evaluation. "Come on, let's get this over with. We're all leaving in a few days and I need to be rested to make sure we all come back alive."

Sakura blinked twice, a dazed confusion processing the response, until Sasuke's words finally registered in her mind. "A-ah, hai!" Hurriedly, she matched Sasuke's pace, glancing at his stony expression every few minutes in their trek back home.

* * *

**+COUNCIL ROOM+**

"Preposterous!" The civilian side of the Leaf advisors shouted. A complete atrocity was what Tsunade, the head of the Senju clan proposed.

Sasuke seemed bored as the heated discussion went by, but even he was surprised to learn that the supposed legend, the 'Rikudou Sennin', actually existed. Which meant that the 'floating planet' created by the same person existed, as well. However, every time he heard of such crap, it was either foolish rumors, or civilians talking just to have something to speak about. But Sasuke was no fool, not when his intellect was second to none but the Nara clan, or Sakura herself.

There were facts behind such a legend, such as the disappearance of the Land of Water and the shinobi who were sent towards them to deliver a message, who never returned. Everything pointed to one conclusion; shit was somehow getting around his Sharingan eyes. He didn't like it when shit was hidden from his Sharingan eyes. "How annoying..." Sasuke muttered, his crimson eyes boring into the civilian side of the table.

The meeting room fell silent, and all eyes went for the head of the Uchiha clan, expectant of whatever he had to say. "Don't be foolish to dismiss rumors so easily. They all have to source from somewhere, and Just like legends, they're all based on real occurrences. If Senju-san says that Koyuki-sama knows of this 'Rikudou Sennin', then there must be some truth to such a claim. Do not dismiss the word of not only a Daimyo, but one of our honorable, and previous Hokage's."

"I agree with Uchiha-san." Danzo stated, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. "But, what of it? If I may ask, Senju-san." The man had a suspicion of what the woman would suggest, but he was waiting for conformation. While at the same time calculating what such an occurrence would bring to the future of this losing war.

Tsunade nodded towards Sasuke, thanking him for his support. She grasped her fingers and placed her elbows on the table, ready to address the council. "According to Koyuki-sama, her and _his_ country, are both well endowed in a trade system that they currently have with each other. They keep in contact constantly and seem to be good friends, even providing defense for the Land of Spring, a neutral country, to protect it from any harm that this war may produce. According to her, the man sent a single platoon of 60 shinobi capable of manipulating _leafs_. She said they can maneuver hundreds at a time and that they damage similar to hundreds of small blades. They successfully fended off an entire company of Iwa shinobi and came out victorious. Without a _single_ casualty in their part-"

"A single platoon defeated an entire company without any losses?!" The civilian council gasped in denial and broke into shouts, while the clan heads talked amongst themselves in complete astonishment. Danzo's eyes widened, and Sasuke had the courtesy to seem surprised for such a feat. For a platoon of 60 shinobi to fight off an entire company of 250 _experienced_ Iwa nin... It was beyond comprehensible how they could pull it off. The only logical reason was that they had a strategical genius in the defender's side, and even then, it barely made any logical, or rational sense.

"We must seek their aid!"

"But how would we contact them?!"

"But what if they ask for retribution?!"

"It matters not! With them we could _win_!"

"Don't be foolish! We must first see what could be lost...!"

"Enough!" Danzo interrupted, the ranting of the civilian council leaving an irritating ringing in his ear. "Shikaku, what are the chances of success for the Shinobi Alliance should we continue alone?"

Shikaku went over all data available in his top notch, and unparalleled mind. Taking everything into account, from the Kages that are in Suna in the front lines, to the shinobi outside guarding the Hokage's building. "None. Even if by some miracle Uchiha-san and Bee-sama managed to kill Madara and Obito, we would still have Kabuto and his **Edo Tensei Jutsu**. Meaning we'd still have to fight against various Kage level shinobi, whiles at the same time countering the attacks of the combined armies of Kumo and Iwa. Which outnumber us six to _one_. And that's not counting the Bijuu's he has in his possession. There _is_ no victory alone."

"But what of the other Kages in Suna?!"

"Surely Uchiha-sama can defeat the Bijuu?!"

"Silence." Danzo sighed and rubbed his temples with his available hand. Did they think the Uchiha was invincible? "What if he we had the assistance of this, 'Rikudou Sennin'. What would be the outcome then?"

Shikaku made an effort to scratch the back of his head in discomfort. All this thinking was driving him into a migraine. "How troublesome... I simply don't know, not when the capabilities of this man and his country are unknown. But I will tell you this, just a shred of help from _anyone,_ could increment our chances tremendously."

Aburame Shibi looked at the options from all logical standpoints, and agreed with the head of the Nara clan. Like mostly everyone, he had a great hatred for the enemy, but his _blazed_ with the essence of an entire star, the death of his son logically causing the notion. Such an action could not be forgiven. "If we do not gain their assistance, then we will fall. Logically, losing Suna would be our last draw, for we would be surrounded. Strategically speaking."

"Then it is obvious." The Hyuuga clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi proclaimed. "Receiving their aid would certainly help us in this long and tiring war. Sooner or later, they will have to get involved. Even if they are hidden, nothing remains hidden for long. Especially not an entire nation."

All the clan heads nodded their heads in agreement, all in accordance that it was the most logical option of all. "Then," Tsunade spoke, all curious eyes turning to her, "should I ask Koyuki-sama for a favor?"

All eyes now turned to Danzo for conformation, the commander of the Shinobi Alliance. The man stared back indifferent, but deep inside he knew there was no other option. He was not a man to admit a weakness, but even he knew it was only a matter of time for them to fall. He locked his one eye with Tsunade's, his choice made. "We will ask for this mans aid. There is no other option..."

* * *

**+HYUUGA COMPOUND+**

Hyuuga Hiashi stalked through the maze that was his home. The white walls, the luxurious furniture and the artistic paintings spoke of nobility, which was what the Hyuuga clan represented. To any other it certainly would be a maze, but to those that knew the ups and downs of the estate; it was as simple as recollecting recent memories. Finally, he arrived where he desired and cleared his throat softly. "Daughter," he spoke lowly, but high enough to make his presence known, "I am entering."

The man calmly slid the door open, and was met with the sight of his daughter, her damaged, scratched and dusty ANBU equipment in place. She stood in the middle of her room, staring at that picture, again. Hiashi sighed and took a step in to slide the door behind him. "Hinata, again you are staring at that picture I see."

The fully matured and beautiful indigo haired woman, which attracted the opposite sex like the earth attracted the moon, did not acknowledge her father's words. Instead, she kept staring at the worn picture of a scowling Naruto with Team Seven. A picture Sakura had given her as an 18th birthday present. After a suffocating minute, she slid the picture into her back pocket and turned towards her father. No day had passed without the blond crossing her mind, no day had passed without having thoughts of killing Danzo, and no day had passed without remembering how much she still loves him.

"Tou-sama," Hinata bowed low, _almost_ mockingly, and stood straight once more. The respectful tone in her voice was far more balanced and refined than when she was younger, "what did you wish to speak of?"

Hiashi mentally sighed and lamented every action he had done towards his daughter. Ever since the blond Jinchuuriki was killed, -a decision he disagreed with Danzo- his daughter had become cold and unreachable to him. She was exactly what he wanted from a daughter, skilled, powerful, prodigious, and a mastermind of deception. Yet, he felt saddened that she became so. When he was around her, she never smiled, laughed, or did anything that a normal woman her age would do. The only time he saw any emotion in her eyes, was when he came into her room to catch her staring at that picture.

Maybe she secretly resented him, and she thought he no longer deserved to have her blinding smile. Or maybe it was his disapproval of the relation she had with the Jinchuuriki before he became the hero who saved the Leaf, and now she felt like releasing her smitten hate on him. But like any father, if that would help her deal with what happened, he would gladly take the roll of the sponge that would absorb her unending sorrow.

"The meeting is over. It was decided to ask for the help of this man with the title of, _Rikudou Sennin_." Hiashi informed, examining the blood on her hands and the damaged nails that adorned her fingers. "I see you have been training; a wise decision. But are you not here to rest for the time being, when will you be deployed back to Suna?"

"Hai, but it is beneficial to not let my skills waver." Hinata excused. "We will be returning to the front in a few days, I must be ready. It is late, Tou-sama. Will you please allow me to rest?"

Hiashi nodded and made way for the door, but stopped once more and turned his head towards the woman, now considered the second genius of the Hyuuga clan. "I am proud of you daughter." With that said, the man left the chambers and went for his own.

Hinata watched her father leave and gave a tiresome sigh. Why did he always walk in when she was staring at Naruto's picture? She took it out once more and felt her eyes sting with the familiar agony of sadness. Followed by the release of tears once more being shed by her lavender eyes. The tears met the picture and found their way down the image and onto the wooden floor. The sound rebounded in her hollow room, just like her heart... What she would give to have the blond back in her arms. "Naruto..."

* * *

**+ON TOP OF THE RAIKAGE'S BUILDING+**

Obito gawked at Madara, a bit surprised, and amused. The look of malevolence the man possessed made him feel oddly entertained. "You wish to send _five_ companies of Kumo shinobi, and five Jinchuuriki's to Suna?" Obito asked, his war time outfit flapping in the bucolic wind, however the mask that he once wore in his Akatsuki days long forgotten. "It's not like you to rush things to such an extent."

The revived Uchiha Madara nodded, admittedly. He wore a high collared, black shirt with the Uchiha clan's crest on the back, which the man tended to leave slightly open, while his blue pants were bandaged around his shins for mobility. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his shinobi equipment. "That's true, however I feel that this meaningless war has gone long enough. We will take Suna and then Konoha to get ahold of the Hachibi. Then we will have to find some way to get the Kyuubi's chakra, since the Jinchuuriki containing it has been killed along with the beast... The Hokage made a wise move with that, I must say."

"Indeed he did." Both men turned back to see a fairly tall man wearing full white clothing, (arrancar clothing) a former candidate of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, a man who betrayed his country and comrades by killing the first Mizukage, after which he and six others went their own path. Sōsuke Aizen, the original candidate for the title of the First of Seven Swordsmen. "Why don't you let Ulqiorra lead them. It is about time we showed the world what we are _truly_ capable of, is it not?" The man obsessed, a hand running through his stylishly brown hair. He stepped up to the edge of the roof that gave a fine view of Kumo, and sneered wickedly.

"I agree." Madara announced, turning back to examine one of his villages. The Uchiha was the one responsible for reviving the legend known as Sōsuke Aizen, as well as his six subordinates. Aizen was a shinobi to which even he doubted would come out unscathed without seriously going all out. He could feel the mans power radiating like a volcano about to burst. But thanks to that sword on his hip, his power was sealed until he decided it was needed to Release. "Ulqiorra has been a bit antsy about doing nothing for our cause. This should get him back in a good mood." The man chuckled and his Sharingan eyes glowered in a show of immense power. "I'll send him a message to head for Suna in a few days."

Madara unfolded his arms and turned on his heel, intent on getting back to where he was needed. "For now, I'll try and summon the Gedō Mazō once more. It's been years since I've been able to call for it. I do not comprehend why we can no longer do it, there must be something interfering with the summoning process." Madara was both intrigued and annoyed. The Gedō Mazō had become inaccessible for both he and Obito for some time now. However, the Bijuu's chakra remained locked inside the Jinchuuriki's, who were brought back by the **Edo Tensei** at the time. At least that was good news. "But still... to separate me and Obito from summoning the Gedō Mazō... It would take someone with immense power to seal it from us, when the Sage of the Six Paths couldn't..."

* * *

******A/N: Hmm, I wonder how many people I'll piss off with this... Oh well! Anyways, to those still interested in the story, yes, Unreal Potential has been a fatality, of my frankly, _unpredictable_ mind. Some of you will be happy, some of you may be pist, and some of you will be confused. This, is a story I discontinued because of, _unprecedented_ notions. Since it wouldn't leave me alone, and wouldn't let me concentrate in any other story, I'm finishing Awakening. As such, I will quickly reupload the chapters that were already out, while at the same time pampering them in a form of clean writing, and try and figure out a plausible plot that was already done. I thank Sovirin for providing these chapters, and my Super Mentor devilzxknight86 for helping me make the decision. I hope to those that liked Unreal Potential, will give this one a chance, for I _know_ it will be good. Let me know if you wish me slaughtered in the reviews dear readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Seven Swordsmen

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"6 years since my death huh...?" Namikaze Naruto reigned the top of the meeting rooms table, a masterpiece crafted from a tree strictly fed chakra for one hundred and fifty six years. His gaze inclined towards the far off ceiling, his matured and overpowering Rinnegan eyes, thinning at the substance before them. The crystal ceiling, overtaking over half of the rooms roof, permitted morning rays through the glass in order to illuminate the massive room. He spun on his black, leather chair and watched adequately as the room refused to lay still. 22 years old, and the spinning chair convoluted by Urahara still entertained him by its simplicity.

He sighed and stopped spinning in order to stand. The man wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or Shihakushō) with red lining, it was closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. On his forehead lay a Hitaite with the Kanji words 'Rikudou' engraved into them. (Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Version 3 clothes.) Strapped to his left side was a black sheath with a gold tip, inside it contained a daitõ with a black blade. A cross guard with four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, gave for a visage of extraordinary craftsmanship. The blades name was Tensa Zangetsu. A gift, an invaluable gift.

Naruto's steps were noble, elegant and style ridden, even as he climbed up a set of marble steps towards the back of the room. He reached the top, and a curtain of windows met his eyes. He stopped in front of them with his arms intercrossed, a look of happiness and pride flourishing in an instant. He stared out into the village that was his. Someone who was not a resident of his planet would stare at its size in awe. The size of it easily dwarfed any other Hidden Village threefold. Its tall buildings and magnificent gardens varied from home to home. It's architecture rebuked a cultural mixture of Kumo and Kiri, fluorescent with its vivid colors of light, and dark blue. Nonetheless, he considered it all exquisitely beautiful; it was his creation after all. His Rinnegan eyes softened and a small smile crossed his masculine features, reminiscing about the old days, and everything he had to do to get where he was.

Rikudou No Kuni, (The Land of the Six Paths) as he named it. A planet made out of the Land of Water, and the surrounding islands sprinkled around it. All compressed, into a single mass of absolute dexterity, geographically speaking. A magnificent spectre of a planet filled with luscious green forests. Lakes the size of small villages bluer than the deepest oceans. Snow filled mountains higher than the towering hills of the Land of Snow, and plains that stretch out farther than the normal eye can reach; a becoming sight for farmers who want a peaceful, yet nature filled life. It was everything the blond, a cast away, an innocent, a Rinnegan wielder, and the Sage considered to be the reincarnation of the Sage of The Six Paths wanted for his people.

_How_ life flourished so perfectly on his planet, however, was a secret that only his top ranked officers knew...

To his people, he was no god, no holy man and no living being with absolute power. No, he was sure to remind them all that he was just a man. A man who created the planet they thrived on, but a man nonetheless. He just wanted to be seen as their leader and their guardian, nothing more. "Rikudou Sennin." The title he gained in the war against the insurgents, of the now desolated Kirigakure. The entire island of the Land of Water and various other smaller surrounding islands became what his people stand on now, all of it was taken and carved into his image with **Chibaku Tensei Evolved**. Needless to say, he couldn't get out of bed for the next _week_ from the stress it brought to his body.

After the foundation was constituted, he transported all citizens of what used to be the Land of Water, and established them into the new planet that would become a world superpower. Both economically, and technologically. The economy was sustained by three civilian cities, all of them responsible for the economic infrastructure of the Rikudou No Kuni (Land of the Six Paths). The cities of Osaka, Niigata, and Hyogo maintained the populace economically stable, and therefore, happy. The various plantations and mines surrounding them, were prosperous in resources essential for both trade factors. Since the Land of Water was an island made by large volcanoes, it was known that the depths of the planet inherited the minerals considered invaluable to any economy.

Under the planet itself lied the grandest floating harbor in the middle of the ocean. It was baptized Namikaze Harbor, in honor of his father. Only citizens essential for international trade knew of this harbour. Not even the countries they traded with knew of the harbors existence. For who would expect a harbor the size of half a village to be sitting in the middle of the ocean? Just thinking about it was considered ludicrous by the world they shared the sun with. The countries they traded with, frankly did not care either way. All they knew was that a tag-less boat came to shore every two weeks, filled to the brim with gold and precious items. Ready to buy and sell whatever goods the other countries had to offer.

Technologically speaking, there existed no other country even _close_ to his own. At least, after his deal with the Land of Spring's Daimyo, Koyuki. Usually, he would never meet another country leader in person, for lack of wanting the Leaf knowing he still drew breath. But with Koyuki, he knew there was no risk, so he met with her in person for the signing of the International Trade Treaty between both countries... But he would admit that he did more than just sign documents with the Daimyo... Specifically, in her private quarters... His face felt flushed just remembering.

The trade was simple. The Land of the Six Paths would give the Land of Spring two metric tons of gold, in exchange for the secret of combustion they so dearly kept. Thanks to this, his two personal geniuses were able to get to work into something that would make his planet accessible, and in retrospect, tradeable for his people. Their first creation was a machine capable of flight that would make it possible to leave the gravitational field of the Land of the Six Paths and into the ocean below. This creation was named the 'Helicopter'. However, Naruto still thought his name was better: 'The Spinning Popper'.

Their second and third invention was also important, but was more military induced than the helicopter. The 'Battleship' and the 'Submarine'. Again, Naruto thought his names were better: 'Big Tin Can' and 'Small Tin Can That Can Dive'. Thankfully, the creators were insistent in using their dubs, even getting violent over it. The battleship was a mobile marine fortress that carried various types of cannons capable of blowing a hole through Konoha's walls with a single shot. The submarine was a watercraft capable of independent operation under water. Technology that he considered fairly obsolete. 'Course, he would never say so out loud for obvious reasons.

The blond turned, his 'throne' as his shinobi dubbed it, a comforting sight for his lazy aptitude. "Heh..." Naruto drowned back into his seat, and he grinned, his eyes subsequently shutting in the process. The best move he made in shaping his country, however, was not an object, but living beings. Using the **Rinne Tensei**, he gave life to various powerful shinobi that were once considered legends that dwarfed even those of the Three Legendary Sannin. The original 7 Swordsmen of the Mist and their families. The men and women responsible for founding Kirigakure, the ones inspired to give the duo of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama a run for their money had they fought on equal grounds.

"Yo." Naruto made the grin disappear and took an expression of honest bewilderment. How is _he_ so early in the morning? A pair of dark wooden, and gold encrusted doors cracked open, and in strolled his strongest shinobi. Kurosaki Ichigo, the First of Seven Swordsmen. The man said to be able to fight shinobi as powerful as Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. A loud yawn indicated sleep deprivation, and his messy standard uniform for all members of the 7 Swordsmen, a black Shihakushõ, with a white haori exclusively for the 7 Swordsmen themselves, indicated that he escaped home in a rush. On his, the Kanji words 'MAROON' were imprinted on the back, his 'Rikudou' Hitaite remained positioned over his left bicep, like all other Seven Swordsmen. (Captains attire from Bleach.)

The 'MAROON' Division was the best of the best. They were the unit that would be dispatched strictly under orders from the Kage (Shadow). The shinobi inside of this Division were mostly branch members from the Kurosaki clan for their pros in swordsmanship. But others were allowed if they could meet the requirements: perfect chakra control, a master swordsmen that can at least be on par with the Second Divisions own, chakra sensing abilities, and the last and probably most important requirement, was an IQ of at least 175. This was necessary to even _consider_ joining the First Division, for only tactical geniuses were allowed. Unfortunately, because of these requirements, there was only so many team's in the first Division.

The slim man that easily reached six feet tall, dragged his feet, his eyes lazy and his orange hair a bit messy from bed, his swords that identify him as one of the Seven Swordsmen in place. One had the shape of a khyber knife, the blade extended roughly as long as Ichigo himself. It had a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade, the sword was wrapped in clothing and strapped to his back. The second blade was relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and was similar to the first blade, but resembled a trench knife more than a sword. But unlike its counterpart, this one had an enclosed handle with a portion acting like a hand guard. This one was strapped to his right thigh, both were a fragment of the same title, Zangetsu. (Ichigo's real Shikai)

"Sorry I'm early... Rukia woke me up..." The man groaned in discomfort, and collapsed into his chair to Naruto's left. A yawn escaped him, and he made an effort to stay awake by cracking his neck.

Ah... so that was the reason. Rukia, Ichigo's wife was the one responsible for this miracle. "So that's why... I was really surprised, you arriving before Toshiro is a hell of a shock."

"_Kurosaki_... You dare arrive earlier than I?" Both men diverted their gaze towards the door. In came the sight of the man Naruto spoke of, wearing the same attire as Ichigo, the only difference being that on the back of his haori it read 'FREEZE' in kanji. His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Third of Seven Swordsmen. The younger male plopped the giant doors, and they clashed with the wall sustaining it, a rumble that made the room shiver following. A foreshadowing of the _boys_' raw strength. "How very, _intriguing_. But inappropriate." The pure white haired boy hissed, his equally white eyebrows scrunched into a frown. His own sword, Hyōrinmaru strapped to his back.

The 'FREEZE' Division was mostly made out of pilots and captains of submarines, helicopters, and battleships. All of them systematically tested and experienced to take on the most thoroughly dangerous and drastic of terrains. However, there were also fighters capable of incapacitating enemies by stopping them in their tracks. Either by head on collision, counterintelligence, or distraction if needed. All thanks to the Ice Release Bloodline users that made up the division. Most of them were from the previously thought extinct Yuki clan, who were in hiding until Toshiro, the first Ice Release user called them out, and asked them to join his clan as branch members.

Toshiro stepped in, frowning even further, Ichigo chuckling in his direction. His expression turned indifferent, however, as he turned to look at Naruto. "Kage-sama, good morning." The head of the Hitsugaya clan took his seat two down from Ichigo's. His expression expectant of what would be their topic of discussion today. The young swordsmen knew he was the punctual one of the Seven Swordsmen, and the respectful one as well. That's because he knew he was the youngest of the Seven Swordsmen, and unlike them, he valued the honor of being in such a prestigious group at such a young age. It was a testament to his prodigious ability.

Naruto savored an idling sigh, his knuckles serving as support for his head, a mix of amuse and fowl character on his face. "I've told you Toshiro, you don't need to call me 'Kage-sama' when we're not in public. Just call me Naruto, you don't need to be so serious all the time."

"I full heartedly agree with that one!" The Second of Seven Swordsmen made his presence known, Kyoraku Shunsui. The man in question, passively cropped his entrance, his attire dignifying him as a Swordsmen. But instead of having it showcased like the others, he wore a straw hat and a pink flowered kimono over the white haori that should have the Kanji word's 'STRIKE' imprinted on the back. The man carelessly glanced at the cracked wall behind the giant doors. He chuckled and shook his head, bemused. Looks like Ichigo was early today. "Yare yare, looks like Ichigo beat Toshiro-kun at arriving first, huh?"

The 'STRIKE' Division contained shinobi trained to fight alongside the 'MAROON' Division as an aspect of their skill. All of them required to be the best of all Seven Divisions, below only the First Division, who contained the top of the crop. They were the second most powerful Swordsmen Division that made up the forces of Wakuseigakure No Sato. (The Village Hidden in the Planet) All of them with exceptional swordsmanship, excellent chakra control, and an IQ sufficient enough to analyze and calculate enemy movement in the stressful heat of battle.

"Kyoraku-san," Toshiro addressed, his turquoise eyes hidden, and his arms intercrossed, "please refrain from calling me by my first name in such a child like manner."

"Mah mah... no need to get upset, Toshiro. They're orders from our dear Kage, after all. He said, that when not in public, we could act normally and call you and our fellow Swordsmen by their first name. We're all good friends, you know." The man smiled fondly, his straw hat cornered to one side, his left eye partially visible. Toshiro scoffed and the man chuckled cheerfully. Shunsui sat right next to the sneer full Ichigo, while Toshiro continued grumbling about Division captains not respecting their own status'. "This is rare though, Ichigo I mean... You being first to arrive, does that mean the whole planet is on fire or something?"

"Rukia." Naruto plainly tossed, his eyes as mischievous as a common thief.

"Ah... Rukia-chan huh? Well, now all makes perfect sense. I feel a little relieved, too..." Shunsui faked a sigh that showed nothing but utter relief and contentment. Ichigo glared, and Naruto laughed at the Swordsmen's antics.

"Ohh... Look, Mayuri. Seems very lively today, _neeh_...?" All heads once more guided towards the entrance. In came, the Sixth of Seven Swordsmen, Urahara Kisuke, and his assistant and lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Kisuke stepped in, his Zanpakuto strapped on his left side, his haori imprinted with the Kanji words 'RDI' (Research and Development Institute). Mayuri was baptized in a black Shihakushõ but without the white haori that would dignify him as a member of the Seven Swordsmen. His own Zanpakuto was also strapped to his left side, and both his hitaite and lieutenants insignia contributed to his position on his left bicep.

The Research and Development Institute, were the ones atoned for the advantage Wakuseigakure No Sato (The Village Hidden in the Planet) had against all other villages. For thanks to their 'Lord Kage', as they called him, they had a funding that _literally_, had no limit. The creation of the helicopter, the battleship, and the submarine was lead by both the genius minds of Urahara Kisuke, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Who were inspired by the doors that were opened with the Land of Springs technology. Based on that, they opened whole _worlds_ of technological advances. That in their words, would bring 'a new era for humans and shinobi alike', as they so passionately put it.

"Ara, Kurosaki-san, you're early this morning. Might I guess that the reason perhaps is Rukia?"

"Definitely Rukia." Naruto confirmed, a grin spreading as Ichigo's glare intensified.

Mayuri scoffed, the usual conversations of his comrades unsettling. They never changed no matter how many years they spent with each other. "Hmph, Lord Kage, please do not involve yourself with actions as low as Urahara-Taicho's. It is beneath a man as exuberant as yourself."

Shunsui hummed in bewilderment. "Really? How odd. Well, since you respect Naruto-kun so much, why aren't you respecting the orders that he gave us all, Kurotsuchi-Fukutaicho?"

The man stood his ground glowering at his superior, but aside from that, he said nothing. He wouldn't fall so low as to respond to an obvious trap like that, but it got harder to keep a retort when the man seemed to poke at his ribs with his snickering.

"Calm down guys, sit down. We still have to wait for the others." Naruto perked, a failed attempt to play leader. The smile on his face, however, a testament to his true emotions. Both men nodded and Urahara sat next to Toshiro, while Kurotsuchi stood behind his captain.

"Kage-sama." The emotionless voice sourced from another great shinobi. Kuchiki Byakuya, the Fourth of Seven Swordsmen. The man's steps were gentle and unheard of, speaking of a true nobleman of high society. His attire for all Division Captains, gave him a sort of rough flare. But unlike the others, he wore a white scarf said to be worth 10 mansions in Wakuseigakure No Sato's (The Village Hidden in the Planet's) richest district. His white haori had the Kanji words 'SHIELD' imprinted on the back. The man walked towards his seat, on the opposite side of Naruto. "Forgive my tardiness, my lord. My wife, Hisana, felt a tad lightheaded this morning."

"Don't worry about it, Byakuya. You're usually the second to get here, I was a little surprised, but I see why. Did you take Hisana-chan to Hospital Rikudou?"

"Do not worry yourself, sire. I have indeed taken her to be examined by Unohana-san immediately." Byakuya assured, his voice low yet noticeable. The Kuchiki clan head sat on his seat, his back firm, his expression lacking any sort of emotion, and both of his hands resting on his lap, expectantly. Although his expression was emotionless, most of the Swordsmen knew he was troubled, for they've known him for quite some time now. And worried he was, for he had lost Hisana once before at a too young age, and he would move heaven and earth to stop it from happening again. For thanks to his lord, she returned to him, even after death.

However, his thoughts also included his 'SHIELD' Division. For he had left his assistant and lieutenant, Abarai Renji in charge after taking his wife to the hospital. And Byakuya was never a man that would let others take care of his own business.

The 'SHIELD' division were in charge of the protection of Wakuseigakure No Sato (The Village Hidden in the Planet), as well as defender's of the Rikudou No Kuni (Country of The Six Paths) in general. Like most of the Seven Swordsmen, his Division was made up of branch members from his clan. Which were gifted with exceptional skill in Air Release, sufficiently to cover thousands of leafs, (depending on their skill) preferably sakura petals with concentrated air and sharpen them to the extent of small blades. Nobody on their planet could match the Kuchiki clans skill in Air Release but the Kage himself. That is why they were in charge of his and the planets safety.

Naruto nodded and sat back in his seat, glad that there was no longer any need for worry. Since he knew that Unohana, was by far, the best doctor on his planet. The woman was in charge of Hospital Rikudou. Named after him, of course. It was Unohana's decision, however, not his own. '_Now there's just one left... Scratching the ones hiding in the ceiling, I mean...' _He crossed his arms behind his blond hair, proportioning a comfortable pillow. "Join us please, Soi Fon, Yoruichi. I know you've been on the ceiling almost since Toshiro entered the room."

As if on cue, two shadows blinked into existence. The Seventh of Seven Swordsmen, Shihõin Yoruichi appeared sitting to Narutos right. Her assistant and lieutenant, Soi Fon right behind her. Yoruichi, like her comrades, wore the Division Captains attire, her haori reading 'STEALTH' in Kanji. Soi Fon wore a replica of her captains stylish and partially modified Shihakushō, but lacking the haori. Yoruichi scoffed in indifference, her pouting lips aimed at the blond. "Not bad, Naruto-boy. I see the years of peace have yet to rust your chakra sensing abilities."

The 'STEALTH' Division was in charge of espionage, and creating shinobi who were obsessed with pleasing their leader. They were cold blooded shinobi who did whatever mission they were given, without question. Whether it be rescuing a child or killing it, they did it. Without doubting the order like a renowned philosophy, they just did it. They were the unequivocal, true, heartless, and perfect shinobi. They were the shinobi who tortured to get both pleasure and information out of their enemies. Only their leaders were capable of controlling their bloodlust, strictly under orders, that is.

Soi Fon's expression gained a crimson hue, avoiding Naruto's literally overpowering gaze at all cost. He and her had done something... inappropriate, on this very table a few days ago. And the flashbacks of the positions he had her in were causing her to feel _extremely_ lightheaded. '_Calm yourself, Soi Fon. It wouldn't be the first time we've done something like that anyways._' The beautiful women's temper was tampered with by Naruto's grin of self assurance, a sort of wavering tease that he did on purpose. Which only helped increase her embarrassment. Finally, she rounded her resolve and locked eyes with her leader, -and occasionally lover- a red coloring increasingly greeting her expression. "Good morning, Kage-sama."

'Yesh!' She didn't stutter!

Naruto blinked, the simplicity within her greeting, _disappointing_. She ruined his fun on purpose. Fine then, there'll be time for that later. He sighed over dramatically, a pout of dejection in heed towards the woman. "Good morning, Soi Fon..." During his time of growth in legend and power, Naruto had his share of beautiful woman. Although he restrained himself from having as many as he wanted.

That was normal, of course. He was a teenager in growth, but he was a kindhearted man as well. His hormones were going haywire, and being surrounded by hundreds of grotesquely beautiful women, tended to worsen the dilemma. Hell, anyone would expect him to have slept with as many woman as he wanted. If not, then his subordinates would of certainly thought him to be pitching for the other team. Especially since he himself had a little perverted side to him when he was younger. But he didn't love any of them, and he was sure to remind any girl before he made her his. He cared for them, yes, but he just couldn't have them thinking he loved them, it just wasn't his nature. Love was something he once had, but it all ended in a _horrendous_ tragedy... Because of this, his heart froze and shattered into hundreds of pieces. So much so, that he doubted even his **Rinne Tensei** would be able to put them back together... If he could still use it at will, of course.

Soi Fon smiled. He was adorable when he was flustered. Unlike Naruto, she really loved him, but unfortunately, the blond did not. She hoped that in time he would learn to love her, but the blond made it clear; he would never love another woman again. And even if she wanted, she could never deny any opportunity to become close to him. Whether it'd be emotionally or physically, it did not matter to her.

Naruto accommodated himself back into his chair, his arms downed by passiveness. '_Now there's only one left._' Unfortunately, the one that was left had a worse sense direction than a stray dog trying to follow a scent during a typhoon.

Shunsui sighed, slumping into his chair much like Naruto. "Well, if we're going to wait for _him_. We might as well start playing poker... It'll probably be a few hours."

Ichigo nodded, his frizzly hair providing a countermeasure for his boredom. "I guess so... Last time he took two hours just to find his estate. And that was because I found him in the mountains of Osaka while I was meditating."

Urahara chuckled, no surprise there. "Well, I've actually been working on something that that could help him find things much faster. Important buildings like our dear Kage's castle, his own estate, or if needed, the hospital."

Mayuri glared, a scowl taking ahold of his odd facets. "Urahara-Taicho. _Please_ stop telling everyone you see about our secret projects. We agreed with Lord Kage, but not all the Seven Swordsmen as a whole."

Urahara laughed, albeit nervously. He scratched at his head, childly smiling towards his lieutenant. "Mah, don't worry about it, Kurotsuchi-Fukutaicho! They were bound to find out when it was done anyways! Its not like it was top secret or anything!"

"It is _LEVEL FOUR_ confidentiality! And you told one of the MAIDS in Lord Kage's library!"

"Oh yeah... Well, looks like it's no longer confidential hahahaha!"

Yoruichi sighed, a smile directed at Kisuke nonetheless. They've been a couple for months already, but she had yet to get used to his occurrences. "Kisuke, you should really stop giving away state secrets to anyone you see in the streets. Last time you did that, we had an entire crowed of civilians anxiously waiting for the first secret test flight of the helicopter in Naruto's backyard."

"I remember that," Toshiro spoke, his voice emotionless, but a hidden amount of amusement creeping deep in his throat. "Me and my Division had to surround the vicinity with an extremely high, ice dome. The people were upset, but we promised a supervised Tech-com in the RDI's quarters a few months after. A flawless idea to leave the people content and controlled, Kage-sa-."

Darkness filled the atmosphere.

They turned towards their Kage, a thick coloring of suffocating, purple chakra consuming at their brains in warning. It rised from his persona, up towards the high ceiling and forward towards them. Washing over their bodies like a wave of ice in a state of gas, but the coldness and humidity on their skin saying otherwise. Surreal power seemed to _radiate_ off of him in a way witnessed a mere few times before, and even those could be counted with one hand. The most fearful of all, however, were his eyes, the Rinnegan eyes responsible for crushing enemies in a tearful, merciless command. The purple luminous glow that naturally came with, incremented threefold, and the tomoes on each lining globe turned and throbbed dangerously, an effort to follow the rhythm in which his killer intent pounced in waves.

Byakuya's emotionless mask cracked almost visibly, the wave of drowning power and emotion picking at his support. But again, he was reminded that it was meaningless when in the presence of his lord. Toshiro's nails tapped against the table, following a fruitful tempo equal to Naruto's rapid fluctuations of chakra, the energy oozing over his body like a lone wind. Mayuri and Soi Fon calmly breathed in and out, an attempt to rebuke the lack of oxygen in the room.

Yoruichi closed her eyes, unwilling to let Naruto know of the small twinkle of surprise deep within them. The killer intent, the massive bloodlust, it was all so refined and sharp... Ichigo, Shunsui and Urahara seemed interested, and perfectly comfortable with the oppressing haunt of power overthrowing all warmth in the room. His Shikai Seal was still in place, yet the power being portrayed was _ridiculously_ abnormal.

Finally, after what seemed hours but realistically minutes, their leader ceased his exposition of power. Light was shed on the situation, however, when the last member of the Seven Swordsmen came rushing through the double doors with an _ungodly_ grin on his face. Zaraki Kenpachi, the Fifth of Seven Swordsmen. "I felt 'n amazing rush of power comin' from here. I didn't expect it to be the room I was lookin' for originally, but here I am." The man srolled in, his captains attire rugged and unsavory. His white haori, which read 'S&D' (Search & Destroy), was ripped in rabid ends.

The 'S&D' Division was _exactly_ what it sounded. It was a Division intoned with warriors from the branch members of the Kenpachi clan. All of them were blessed with an amount of chakra that could rival Bijuus below three tails; depending on rank. They were all skilled in the art of killing mercilessly, capable of obliterating countries in a single raid. They were unrelentlessly respectful to their captain and the Seven Swordsmen, but especially their Kage. They were a Division that respected men who held immense power, and there was nobody more powerful than the Seven Swordsmen and their leader.

Clinging to his back, was Zaraki's adopted daughter, assistant, and lieutenant, Kenpachi Yachiru. Her petite body sported the standard uniform for lieutenants, her small Zanpakuto remained strapped to her left side, and her pink hair was as fluffy as ever. "Neh neh, Ken-chan! See, I told you I knew where we were going! Look, everyone's here!"

The eyes of all shinobi turned to Naruto's toothy grin. A chuckle followed with the realization to his actions. The only way to get Kenpachi to where they wanted, would be to light up a bonfire of _pure_ untamed power. Specifically, a power high enough to destroy countries. "Now then," Zaraki sat between Kyoraku and Toshiro, Yachiru lovingly humming on the grand mans back. The Swordsmen held a void empty air, curiously wondering the lack of life in Naruto's voice. "Today's topic is simple. I received a message sent by Koyuki, the Daimyo of the Land of Spring. But it seems the Kage of the Leaf was the one to write it, not her. And so I must ask you." His Rinnegan eyes fined in width, and his blond locks mystically provided the dark side of a leader in muse. "Do we intervene on the war raging below us... or ignore it completely...?"

* * *

**The Seven Swordsmen:**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: The First of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'MAROON' Division.**

**Kyoraku Shunsui: The Second of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'STRIKE' Division.**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro: The Third of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'FREEZE' Division.**

**Kuchiki Byakuya: The Fourth of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'SHIELD' Division.**

**Zaraki Kenpachi: The Fifth of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'S&D' Division.**

**Urahara Kisuke: The Sixth of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'RDI' Division.**

**Yoruichi Shihoin: The Seventh of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'STEALTH' Division.**

* * *

**A/N: There you go, this is more of a 'get it over with' chapter. Meant to set up the basis of the plot and such. Follow and favorite to stay in tune with the story! All reviews are cherished here! Discrimination is a foul characterization of humanity to me!**


	5. Chapter 5: It begins

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

The meeting room fell into a suffocating still. The nerve wrecking lack of sound, but the chirping of the morning birds on the other side of the crystal wall, was the only noise springing through the spacious, light filled room. Naruto sparsely glanced at the faces of each of his Swordsmen. He knew them well. Without question, he knew they would go to war alongside him, shed blood for him, and _die_ for him. The forces that were threatening to dismantle the world below them was troubling, yes, but he also knew that he promised a country fond of love and peace. Not one that would last a few years in tranquility, then go back into conflict a few years after...

"I'm fine either way."

All Seven Swordsmen sent a menial gasp towards their leader, perturbed. An unsure gaze demonstrated their worry for his proclamation. Would he really be fine forsaking his homeland, just like that? They knew Naruto's loyalty rested with the nation he _literally_ built with his own hands, and that he would place it before any other country. But was it really that easy to, _not_ get involved in a war that involved the entirety of the human race?

"Naruto," Ichigo called, his voice clear and calm going, "we know you will place the planet before anything else. But will you really leave your homeland to be destroyed?"

The other Swordsmen nodded in agreement towards the Kage (Shadow), their figures expressing much interest in his answer. Naruto leaned to his right and took ahold of a small folder that was resting against his seat. He opened the folder and threw it in the middle of the table, no thought of its containment. The folder opened in mid air, and its contents spilled across the dark finish like a natural occurrence. They were pictures containing images of hundreds of shinobi from the Leaf, Suna, Kumo, and Iwa. All of them laying dead over the sand dunes of Suna. A crimson pool of their own blood, refreshing the once golden sand. It was a clear reminder of what they would get involved with; a bloody war.

"I'm not the leader of this country because I'm one of the strongest. I'm the leader because I know what benefits my village, and what _doesn't_." Naruto informed, almost politically. He stood, both hands serving as support in an effort to lean on the table. His Rinnegan eyes showed nothing but true wisdom. Wisdom that only those seldom surviving veterans should posses after a war of cataclysmic proportions. "We entered peace not too long ago, and became the only shinobi nation that still took missions, while the rest were at war. I knew that by doing this, the village would prosper greatly on its rise to power, and it did. We are currently the only shinobi nation still in business in the entire world. Meaning, that we're taking all the missions that the world needs done. So is how the legend of me and my nation circled in rumor."

Naruto took another folder leaning on the left side of his chair, and carelessly threw that one in the middle as well. Various sheets of papers containing charts and diagrams of the economy of Wakuseigakure No Sato (The Village Hidden in the Planet), spread for all to see. "I made all these charts and diagrams using schematics for the past year. It's purpose, is to evaluate a conclusion of what would occur if we stopped taking missions. The result was interesting, but expected; the village wouldn't be affected in high degree. The cities of Osaka, Niigata, and Hyogo, produce more currency than what three of the Five Great Shinobi Villages could make _together_. In fact, we could even say that stopping it from taking missions could boost culture, and decrease chances of anarchy within the village."

Naruto's legs collapsed from under him, and he comfortably revolted gravity thanks to his thrones leather comfort. An emotionless expression pursued, one that would challenge the Kuchiki clan heads own. "But that means _nothing_ to me if I know I'm burying my shinobi six feet under. _This_ is my home village. So please, do tell, why the _hell_ should I take it into a war that would only end in bloodshed?" The blond asked, knowing full well what his subordinates were thinking. He knew that the 'right' thing to do was to help Konoha and Suna, but why should he? As far as he knew, he had no _political_ connections with either of those villages. But _now_ that they were pressed against a wall with a kunai terribly close to their necks, they were asking for his aid.

Pathetic.

The Swordsmen were well aware why Naruto was pulling so much data on them; war was unconventional. It was understandable, and completely logical, in fact; to ignore the call for aid by the Shinobi Alliance. But they would be lying if they said it was for the best, or that they weren't interested. The war with the Kirigakure insurgents lasted only so long after Naruto revived them, and they were reborn far stronger than before. They were antsy for a war that _truly_ tested them. They were warriors after all.

Urahara examined one of the charts made by their Kage and raised an eyebrow in response, his interest piqued. Looks like the village was making more gold than it knew what to do with. Yet, according to the other diagram, it read that they were barely scratching the surface of the planets crust for precious minerals. '_Yare yare, so that's why our funds are limitless..._' The man handed the diagram to Kurotsuchi and the latter nodded in appraise. "Naruto, as much as I wish we could ignore this, we simply _can't_. Not when this war will be bound to come to us in a later time."

"I concur with Urahara, Naruto." Shunsui pressed, his fingers interlocked in front of his bearded features. "We've known about this war since it started, but we wanted nothing to do with it ever since... By your decision, I might add." Shunsui scarcely glanced at the blond, and the latter shrugged in dismissal. "But was it the _wrong_ decision? No. in fact, I think it was a _wise_ decision. At the time, our own war was coming to an end, and you were in the middle of our training regime. Each messenger bird that was sent our way was burned to a crisp, and the shinobi that came our way porting a message were killed by Ichigo personally."

"Naruto didn't do anything wrong by ignoring the requests made by the people who attempted against him," Ichigo eclipsed, his eyes cold, unforgiving and begrudging, "the planet was recently made and he was still weakened, both from making the big ball and sealing that thing inside of it at the same time. The people had yet to start building their homes, our Divisions were in disarray, we had yet to build the Hidden Village, our soldiers from the war were lacking skill and sanity, and the three cities responsible for keeping us standing economically were yet to be thought of by our Kage. What he did, he did because it was necessary, and if Naruto thinks this war would only harm our home, then he has my full support. Whether it be for war, or neutrality, I don't care."

"While I agree with both you and Naruto, Kurosaki," Toshiro spilled his own thoughts, just as calm, "this war will come to us sooner or later. Don't forget our Kage is a _Jinchuuriki_ as well. And if that somehow got out, there's no doubt they would come head first towards us. I think the best course of action would be to handle them now while the Shinobi Alliance is still standing and able to help in someway. If we wait, we risk the chance of having this war being fought on _our_ planet."

"And how the hell would it come to that?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked, a penetrating scowl on his rough features. "'Less those pieces of shit can fly, there's no way for 'em to get to us. 'Sides, I agree with the squirt. It's 'bout time we go rip some heads off and bathe 'erselves in blood. Why wait to do sumtin' we can handle now, for a day that will come and haunt us tomorrow? If you ask me, that'd be fucking stup-"

"Ken-chan!"

"Watch your tongue, Kenpachi." Byakuya sharply warned, his eyes fierce and his aura demanding nothing but respect for their leader. "Kage-sama, if you believe neutrality's what is good for the village, then I shall offer you my full support. If you believe war will let us rest easily at night further down the cataclysmic diversity that is destiny, again, you have my full support. No matter your decision, the Kuchiki clan will stand by your side to defend with our life's if necessary." The man narrowed his eyes at Kenpachi, who chuckled and mentioned something about him being the Kage's bitch.

"Easy kid." Yoruichi grinned, Byakuya's perforating gaze turning to her at full power.

The old memories of her teasing when Byakuya was a boy resurfaced and perturbed his mind with indigence.

"Naruto-boy, as much fun as it would be to kill enemy shinobi like in the old days. It's your choice if we go to war or stay standing as we are. This is _your_ village, you have the final say in the matter. We appreciate that you try and make us see what would come if we do intervene, but keep in mind that this war will come to us sooner or later."

Naruto's frustrated sigh growled through the table, the rubbing of his eyes proof of his apparent uneasiness. He rigged himself further into his chair, unsatisfied with this indecisiveness. Why was being a military leader such a pain in the ass? "Then..." Naruto knew what would result of this war; death. He trusted in the skill of his Seven Swordsmen, he knew what they were capable of and what they could handle. He had seen it before and tested it for himself. Their power was enough to destroy this planet if half of them released their Shikai seal at the same time. Putting them all together... Well, the planet below would take a hell of a beating.

Still... Things could happen. War was cruel and unpredictable. Just like life. But at least in life, there were choices. Once war was declared, there was no going back, and the river of blood was both endless and relentless. That was the problem, if his shinobi died, they would _stay_ dead. His **Rinne Tensei** and the **Outer Path** were sealed; by his decision, of course. Reviving someone was impossible, at least for now. As to why they were sealed; it was Level Zero Confidentiality. Known only by him and the Swordsmen. None else.

If he ignored this pending threat to his country, however, then it would surely come back to bite him in the ass. Specifically, when Madara and Obito find a way to reach his planet, for he knew it was not impossible. One of the fundamental rules of war was to _never_ underestimate your opponent, and those bastard Uchiha's were crafty. He knew by experience. But still... Peace was something he promised his people, and now after years of diligent struggles to make their country into what other world leaders only _dreamed_ of, he was taking it to war once more.

A melancholic, but controlled sigh escaped him. What should he do?

"**There's one thing you _can_ do... Right... Kōzō?**" (kid)

Like all those years ago, Naruto grinned at Kurama's unknown addition to his planification.

* * *

+**The Land of Wind's Desert. Day's Later**+

"What of camps Three, and Seven? Any word from any of them?" Sasuke questioned his assistant.

A girl, his age with long brown hair, and equally soft brown eyes. A single strand of hair hung loosely on the left side of her face, while another stood behind her right ear. Currently, he was standing on a high sand dune. Observing the scorching desert that was the Land of Wind. He was a couple hundred miles northwest of Suna, wearing his ANBU attire with no mask. He had no need for it, everyone knew of the ANBU commanders identity.

Funny, how was a desert supposed to represent wind anyway? He never understood that crap about naming countries, it made no sense to him. The Land of Fire, for example, he never understood why it was named so. The damn place was filled with lakes, rivers, and large forest's. So why the Land of Fire?

Sasuke sighed, his arms over his chest taking comfort in conserving some purposely crafted warmth. For a moment, he gave a second thought in taking counseling for war veterans. This fighting was starting to get the better of him. That was never good when being a moments notice into battle.

"We have not heard anything so far, Uchiha-sama." Came the soft and polite reply from the girl, precedent innocence in her aura. Sasuke, however, knew better than to think her innocent. He knew this _innocent_ girl, the type you think would never hurt a pup at first glance of seeing her round, cute face, had killed without mercy... Just like him. He was there to see it for himself.

Sasuke sighed once more, his left hand going for the back pocket of his dark, ANBU pants. However, life seemed to enjoy pestering him, for they were worryingly void. "Shit..."

The cigarettes that he usually carried in the front lines, were missing. An act even he considered disgusting. But, it could not be helped, not when the stress that came from leading whole armies of shinobi into a probable massacre kept hindering his performance. The nicotine that came with, calmed his nerves to no end, and helped in giving the relaxing atmosphere that he so dearly needed in seldom occasions. Unfortunately, it was a double edged blade. If the burning taste of smoke and ash was not teasing his taste buds, he would feel his left hand shake in antsy desire.

Sakura was not the one responsible for his objective related calmness, though. No, not when she was in Suna fulfilling her duties as head medic for Tsunade. Who was in his base at the moment, along with the Tsuchikage, the Kazekage, and the Raikage. His head slowly turned to his left, his Sharingan eyes accusing and powerful. There was only one probable perpetrator. "Mimi, it was you, wasn't it?" The girl in question, the same brown haired girl who informed him of their current situation, winced and wandered her gaze around the gold dust in apparent fascination. "Was it Sakura?"

"U-um..." the girl played with her teal polished nails for a moment, avoiding her superiors gaze like a cureless plague. Finally, she summed up her unyielding resolve and locked eyes with Sasuke's Sharingan orbs. "No."

"You're lying."

"A-ah! N-no...!" How could he break her with just two words?! She whined in a childlike manner, stomping her feet in the hot sand. Sasuke's face morphed from a deadpanned expression, to a look of declining patience. "Ok, I did! Sakura-san asked me to, she said she didn't approve of your smoking in the front lines!" So what if she took his smokes away? It was a nasty and unhealthy habit to have in the first place, he should be thanking her, not scolding her!

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Damn Sakura again. Whenever she had the chance, she would always find some way to take away his smokes. It's not like he was addicted to the damn thing in the first place. He smoked on very rare occasions, and even then it was only when he was in the front lines leading his men into battle. "Where are they? If you hand them over willingly, I promise to break only one of your hands."

The smaller girl played with the sand surrounding her feet. After a minute or so, she finally decided he was being generous. She pulled her Leaf flak jacket forward, and digged inside her bra, her tongue being nibbled upon in the ephemeral search for her target. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, the not so sneaky hiding place where his cigarettes laid in wait for his use completely unoriginal. His Sharingan eyes imprinted the perfect shape, pleasing size, texture and fair skin of Mimi's breasts into his mind. Damn. That was unintentional.

"Here they are!"

She handed the white pack to Sasuke, who took it without much haste. He stared at it, wondering if the product was also a trade object sourcing from the supposed 'floating country' that was on everyone's speech. Probably was, since these were a new type of cigarettes; menthol flavored, to be more precise. An ingenious idea for those that weren't regular users of tobacco. Whoever was the leader of that country, must be some interestingly brained leader that knew his stuff about creating revenue for his country.

"Uchiha-sama!" Sasuke snapped his gaze to the side. A Suna Chunin was running up the sand dune, frantically, terror etched into his heated features. The sun overwhelming even to he who was a native. "We got a report from a team of scouts saying they spotted five companies of Kumo shinobi passing through our lines a few clicks northeast from here! According to them," the man gulped, and Sasuke gave a stern look to encourage the continuing of his report, "they caught sight of the following Jinchuuriki's: the Nibi (Two Tails), the Sanbi (Three Tails), the Yonbi (Four Tails), the Gobi (Five Tails), and the Rokubi (Six Tails)! All of them a couple clicks west from their position!"

Mimi gasped incredulously, her facial expression turning into that of unaccented fear. Sasuke sucked his teeth and examined his options. For those bastards to be sending that many shinobi, with _that_ many Jinchuuriki as insurance, it meant they were tired of playing games and that they were getting restless. Could they of caught wind of their request for assistance from the 'Rikudou Sennin' perhaps? No, that was impossible. Then what? "I want you to _rush_ back to camp and send all available Kages here, and have whatever shinobi we have intercept those five companies. Tell the Kage's we've been compromised and that I need their wrinkly asses here if we're to return home alive or in body bags. Understood?"

The Chunin saluted and stood at attention. "Hai, Uchiha-sama!"

The man began his trek south from Sasuke's position, the latter hoping he'd get there in time to request backup. Or else they would find him dead or in a bloodied condition. Neither being an attractive option for him. The companies in question were a definite 'no no', however, the problem was fighting that many Jinchuuriki's by himself. "Mimi," Sasuke spoke, gaining the girls undivided attention, "I want you to go back to Suna and stay there. You're only here to deliver a report, the report was delivered, now go. Tell them of our situation."

"But Uchiha-sa-!"

"That's an _order_, Mimi." Sasuke interrupted. Quarreling was definitely not something he wanted at the moment.

"I will not leave you, Uchiha-sama!" The girl protested, her hands clutched to her sides, her voice filled with conviction and determination. Nonetheless, the shrouded fear deep within her eyes was not invisible to Sasuke's Sharingan orbs. "If I left you now, and Kami forbid something happened to you... I could never face Sakura-san or live with myself any longer..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, an action that commended ones courage to its full extent. An act that would usually make Mimi shrink under his red and overwhelming gaze. But she kept firm, an odd response that Sasuke would admit to be impressed of. Still, "I'm not going to die that easily, _baaaka_. Unless you can somehow fight against a Bijuu in its full size, get out of here before I _force_ you, _Chunin_."

The girls eyes softened, submitting to the Uchiha's whim. But not before frowning at him and stomping away, her destination being Suna to deliver a message of what was about to concur. Sasuke watched the girls rare figure disappear, running down the sand dune with distaste. Honestly, why the hell were females always so difficult? He never understood how they could just brush away a direct order like something trivial, however he would admit the girl had guts. Most shinobi would leave running for the hills if they were to fight against something as grand as a Jinchuuriki, let alone _five_.

He sighed and turned back towards the direction the enemy was approaching from. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut; that something was amiss, and that the report given to him was missing a special detail. It was a feeling that gave him an unpleasant chill, the sort that would tell him when things wouldn't turn out how he'd like. He could feel something, _sense_ something, like his mind was trying to tell him that there was _more_ than those few Jinchuuriki's. Something they had yet to encounter, something big.

Another dilemma, however, were those five companies of Kumo shinobi which probably consisted of a hundred each. That's if his bingo book was up to date, that is. He never much cared in updating it these days. If he was right, there were only a 100 Leaf and Suna shinobi back at base. And if he was right again, then the odds were against them five to one. He scoffed, a single white cigarette accommodating itself between his slim fingers. If they were lucky, they would survive the encounter between himself, the Kage's and the Jinchuuriki's.

Sasuke however, knew better. That was Madara's ploy, that they would survive. After which, those five companies would take a detour towards him, and that would be the end of that. Sasuke brought the cigarette up to his dry lips, the tip of his index finger on the peak. A simple discharge of electrified chakra later, and it caught a small spark. He greedily inhaled the toxin until his lungs begged for mercy. He exhaled the smoke through his nose, leaving the bitter aftertaste of burned ash and tobacco deep in the back of his throat.

He did not bother removing the cigarette from his lips, he left it there, there was no time to take his leisure pace in enjoying the luscious venom. If his calculations were correct, then today would end badly for the Shinobi Alliance, specifically him and the Kage's. But how the hell did Madara know that the previous Hokage, the Kazekage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage would be on the same spot at the same time? There was definitely something going on in the dark, a spy perhaps, a traitor to the Shinobi Alliance. But that was impossible, not when the Alliance was so close and united, and none but those loyal to Suna and Konoha who have ancestry in either village remained.

Sasuke cursed and raised his crimson gaze over the terrain visible to him. '_Perfect time to be late, Bee._' Their own Jinchuuriki was still in Konoha, late for who knows what reason. His help would incremente their odds tremendously, his **Complete Susanoo** and Bee's Hachibi transformation were an odd, but efficient combination against the other Jinchuuriki's. '_Stupid tako (octopus), I swear if I die because of him..._'

Sasuke took another deep intake of the refreshing smoke deep into his tensed body, the joints that were once stoic regaining flexibility and mobility in the process. Finally, he exhaled the soothing cloud of death into the atmosphere, the cigarette being coursed to the side in a careless spit. After much wandering, his tongue finished inspecting his teeth for any remain of the drug. Sasuke sucked his teeth one last time, and placed a firm grip on the handle of Kusanagi. "It begins..."

The words left his mouth, and all five Jinchuuriki's sullied a comforting distance away from the tip of the sand dune he stood on. They surrounded him in a pentagon formation, with him in the center; he was excitingly covered. Sasuke unsheathed the blade, slowly, savoring the screech of Kusanagi grinding against its sheath. The sound of it wavered in the small current of air overlapping his raven hair. When was the last time he was so outnumbered and outclassed, he wondered. Certainly seemed to be a first, but at the same time it didn't.

Sasuke locked his Sharingan eyes with the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, the two tailed cat. The blonde woman seemed indifferent to Sasuke, and looked ready for a fight. He turned his Sharingan eyes towards the Jinchuuriki apart from her, the Sanbi, the three tailed Giant Turtle. The Jinchuuriki, a boy, who looked even younger than Konohamaru, stared back with the same expression as Nii Yuugito, expectant of the fight to come.

Sasuke lazily glanced over his right shoulder to another corner of the pentagon formation. The Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi, the four tailed King of the Sage Monkeys. The Jinchuuriki, Rōshi, a red bearded older man, was suddenly surrounded by a wave of lava, encasing his body completely with the burning substance, proving that he too was ready for battle. Sasuke sneered, that aught to be interesting. He looked over his left shoulder and was met with the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi, the five tailed horse. Han, a towering man which gave an impressive aura of power and at the same time calmness, but his barely visible Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes seemed concentrated on the task at hand.

Finally, he turned to his left, narrowing his eyes at the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi, the six tailed slug. Utakata, a young male who gave a calm and controlled atmosphere, something rare coming from a dead Jinchuuriki. The teen reminded him of himself, his chilled and steady appearance seemingly passive, much like he.

Sasuke sighed, raising the blade to rest on his right shoulder. He raised his gaze towards the clear blue sky and took a deep intake of warm air. He exhaled and reopened his eyes. Without removing his eyes from the sky, Sasuke swung his blade downwards towards Yagura, the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails. The slice produced a current of concentrated air from the simple swing. The boy's eyes broadened, and he immediately brought both arms to shield himself from the current. The simple cut sliced through the sand by the sheer strength behind Sasuke's menial swing.

The air current met the boys arms, and they were immediately sliced halfway through the flesh-like appendages. But the Edo Tensei instantly started to put them back together almost a second after the injury was created. Sasuke brought his gaze down to see Yuugito with a single blazing blue tail swinging back and forth, ready to pounce on him at the drop of a sand particle. Sasuke broadened his eyes, and the usual rush of chakra, power, dexterity and release, _shrilled_ his being in incalculable supremacy. The Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan spinned into life, the red glow giving a reminiscent afterthought to all Jinchuuriki's present of what a _real_ Sharingan looked like. "I'll play with you until those Kage's get here. Now... come!"


	6. Chapter 6: A bad day

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

Sasuke swallowed whatever content his organ could accumulate. Thanks to the frustrating heat in the atmosphere, however, it was proved that even his spit had forsaken him. His lips twisted into a satisfied grin. He was surrounded, from all angles. By sealed monsters that could devastate a country without proper care. How imbuing of him, to be faced against odds no shinobi on earth would wish to be. However, he was an Uchiha, and one like himself never ran from such an enticing challenge. He would take it, and bite down... as wrong as it sounded. His Mangekyõ narrowed, and so did his peripheral Vision. He did a quick search of his surroundings to register all data around him, like a continual camera taking images without restraint. Were they waiting for a cup of tea or something? Did they expect him to strike first in a game that threatened to destroy his mortal body?

Screw that. Not when he was at a disadvantage of five to one.

Sasuke's gaze flickered forward, Yuugito making the first move. Her nails extended into sharply thinned blades, and her cat-like reflexes allowed instantaneous speed face first. The young Uchiha took Kusanagi inverse grip, his guard reinforced. He frowned and intercepted both clawed hands, detaining and preventing them from ripping his chest open, a cling of complain sourcing from Kusanagi. His crimson eyes bored deep into the woman's eyes, realizing she was merely testing him; how amusing. Sasuke scoffed in muse, rapid footsteps being caught by his acute hearing. He glanced over his right shoulder, shallowly registering the burning figure of Rōshi heading for his supposed blind spot.

Sasuke struggled to keep Yuugito back, but his threatening eyes persisted on keeping the lava coated Rōshi as first priority. The Uchiha sent his open left palm through his right underarm, stopping Rōshis attempt to jab him in the gut, all the same keeping Yuugito from gaining ground towards him. He cringed feeling the burning lava of Rōshi's fist sissing away at his skin, his flesh trying to undermine the sting by summoning a small layer of fire chakra. He was at a _complete_ disadvantage. Sasuke cursed. Up above, he could sense the Jinchuuriki of the Five Tail's, Han, literally a few feet above him.

Sasuke's Shinobi instincts kicked in, quickly formulating the best course of action in the heat of battle. He pulled on Rōshi's fist, and allowed Yuugito to press through his guard, just at the right time to have them clash against the others' forehead. Sasuke jumped in a demonstration of extreme agility. He observed from above how Han took down both Jinchuuriki's with his **Erupting Strong Foot**, enhanced by the altitude he was in. The dune of sand he was utilizing as an observation tower blasted apart in a thick cloud of sand; there seemed to be a hell of a lotta power behind it to cause that.

The last loyal Uchiha had not time to rest. Fū appeared behind him with the help of her bug-like wings. '_Where the hell did she come from?! Was she the presence I felt missing?! The Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails?!_' Fū came to an upside position, and prodigiously roundhouse kicked him on the back of his neck. He plummeted towards the sand that was previously his standing ground. Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi and went through a sequence of hand seals. Stylishly, he maneuvered his way to face the ground, not planning on letting this opportunity go to waste. There would be time to meddle with other thoughts after he survives his current situation. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" (**Fire Release: Great Fireball**) Sasuke summoned forth a tremendously large fire ball, forwarding it towards his emergency landing. There were bound to be unwanted surprises in the sand that had yet to settle, and he was unwilling to face them while outnumbered.

As expected, Sasuke followed four blurs escaping his fireball and heading straight for him. His Mangekyõ Sharingan identified them as Yuugito, Rōshi, Han and Yagura. Sasuke smirked, skillfully dodging through all physical attacks sent straight for him. All of them were burned and crisped, however, they were already returning to their previous conditions. Sasuke braised himself for impact, turning to face the sky, not wanting to land face first; he just had his eyebrows done. His body met the sand, which thankfully cushioned the blow, but blistered and hurt his back nonetheless.

Sasuke laid on the sand, his eyes half lit and barely unfocused; an attempt to try and keep the sand from falling into his precious eyes. His hands came together into the horse seal, and his lungs took ahold of partially sand coated air. His eyes remained half opened to keep partial view though. The sand settled, and the intent to kill bloomed. Finally, he widened his crimson orbs to see all Jinchuuriki's heading straight for him, gravity taking its effect on them. Sasuke _grinned_. "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**!" (**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**) Sasuke blossomed a wave of flames that spread in every direction above his field of vision, but centered to the area where all the Jinchuuriki's were descending.

The slight surprise on the jinchuuriki's faces, when realizing the set up, rubbed at Sasuke's self-satisfaction. The flames skyrocketed the surrounding temperature twofold, but Sasuke kept the raging flames alive. He added more refined, condensed chakra into his blazing Jutsu, wanting to make sure to burn them into scraps as much as possible. In retrospect, buying more time for the Kage's to get to his position in the time they reformed. "Hopefully, I'll be alive before they get here." Sasuke sighed, the horse seal dismantling onto the sand. Though he lazily laid on the sand, melancholic thoughts kept creeping into his mind.

The Uchiha clan head rose to a sitting position, a frown on his face; something was wrong. A _chill_ went down his persona, and a wave of malignant chakra overwhelmed his body. A begrudgingly familiar chakra signature, the type that could be sensed hundred's of miles away, flushed and covered the sand in a thin sheet of malignancy. He stood almost immediately, his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan taking its place in the middle of his pupils like a king claiming his throne. A few seconds transpired, and he saw no bodies reforming the shape of a Jinchuuriki's Version Two state. Only _that_ chakra could give _him_ the chills.

Realization hit him like a **Bijuu Bomb**, and unfortunately, it was a _literal_ expression.

"OH SHIT-!" His eyes widened, his piercing gaze targeting the sky. The danger was clear, all of the Jinchuuriki's we're hazing in their Version Two forms, a Bijuu Bomb balancing itself between their mauls. The nostalgic red chakra surrounding their bodies brought a rare combination of fond and dreadful memories of a certain blond. Sasuke grunted in discomfort. He gave a futile attempt to get a split-second idea, but It was too late, they fired.

"Fuck...!"

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The explosion that came with, the fusion of negative chakra and positive chakra in a 8:2 ratio between the cleansed energy, caused an explosion that shook the very core of the Land of Wind. Like an earthquake concentrated into a single orb of delicate balance and pureness. Then dropped for it to shatter like a crystal clear orb made of shimmering, clear glass. The sand shook for hundreds of miles in a mind-boggling circumference of land. The sound barrier was broken several times by the reiteration of the many blasts that took place with only a millisecond of difference between detonations, and the heat in the epicenter trespassed that of the very surface of the _sun_ for an instant.

All in all, Sasuke considered this a _shit_ of a day...

He stood in the middle of a crater half a mile in diameter, the sand unsettled by the blow. He stood panting, his body feeling substantially broken. His lungs, eardrums, and many other vital organs were spared from getting incinerated and mollified by the not so subtle sound that came with the explosion itself. Fortunately, the perfect form of his **Susanoo**, currently concentrated to cover his body at a miniature scale, took most of the blast. That alone, spoke _volumes_ of the Uchiha's resilience. For who else could take five Bijuu Bombs to the face and live? Hell if Sasuke knew...

His ANBU armor was shredded, in every sense of the word. The chest area of his armor was nonexistent. The left side of his chest was partially red and burned by the severe heat produced by the blast, and his arms and legs had blood embracing them from injuries yet to be spotted out by his eyes. "Well, shit... I let my guard dow- guh!" The teen doubled, and his mouth was instantly covered by his crimson hand. Blood covered it immediately, along with this mornings pork ramen.

Ah, life was sure a bitch to him sometimes...

"So that's how they did it huh...?" Sasuke mumbled, exhausted. The Jinchuuriki's staged themselves before him, a magnificent sight of red brilliance and power. Their tails swung about behind them, ensuing anybody foolish enough to consider them non hostile. "You guys are alot more conscious than what you give out to be..." Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow, an act of psychotic mentalism. A repercussion of the heat produced by the desert, and the explosion that took place literally around him.

Sasuke being as smart as he was handsome, knew of what actions the Jinchuuriki's took before they even turned to their Version Two forms. It was brilliant, yet not unexpected, but he would commend them nonetheless. For not many shinobi could think so fast in the middle of getting fried by his **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** (**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**). '_To think they would turn to Version Two in the middle of a firestorm to retain any damage done by the fire, and come up with an immediate counterattack by preparing a **Bijuu Bomb** to take advantage of my confidence in my own strategy... Fucking amazing for a bunch of dead bastards..._'

Sasuke lifted his right hand and stared at it for a moment, he clenched hard enough to cause a few pops. He scowled, as if by the grinding of his bones he could tell the caliber of his current power. He offered an indifferent scoff, and gave the Jinchuuriki's a blood covered leer. "You guys brought me down to a dangerous amount of my remaining chakra and stamina. If you're gunna kill me, I hope you get serious... or this'll take forever."

The Six Tails came forward first.

Sasuke remained standing as he was, the chilled expression on his face not wavering by the animalistic roar chanted by the Version Two of the Six Tails. "Now!" Sasuke called upon his purple **Susanoo**, and the latter took ahold of the Six Tails with its left hand. But the Four Tails came forth with its own plans, much like any other predator seeking out its weaker prey. Seeing this, Sasuke summoned an **Amaterasu** blade within **Susanoo's** right hand. It swung towards the Jinchuuriki, but the latter easily squirmed over it before it got caught in the blade from the fires of the underworld.

Sasuke expulsed more chakra into his **Susanoo**, and it grew into its **Complete Susanoo** with legs, shield and an eerie purple sword in tow. He glanced above him and saw Yuugito plummeting towards him in a peak form, gaining speed and momentum by the second. With the struggling form of the Six Tails in **Susanoo's** hand, Sasuke launched the Jinchuuriki towards the Two Tails in an effort to divert the direction of where the Two Tails was on. The sudden strategy had the desired effect, but Sasuke was caught off guard by a head on collision the other three Jinchuuriki's drew. They delivered both their clawed fist's into the chest of his **Susanoo** with _tremendous_ power, cracking it.

Sasuke's **Susanoo **disappeared, blowing into small, uncountable fragments. His body was launched in and through a large sand dune, carving out a trench with every hundred feet he progressed. After finally stopping with his back battered and wounded, the teen rose and panted, blood seeping down the left side of his face. He considered ensuing a hasty retreat, but that thought was brushed aside by the notion that the Jinchuuriki's were much faster than him, even if he was at a hundred percent.

Sasuke tightened his teeth in frustation. This was going nowhere. If he kept fighting like this, then he would definitely not last much longer than what he intentionally wanted. There was only one way to even out the odds in this game of speed.

"**Final Susanoo**..."

It was his only choice, if he was to live long enough, that is. The combined speed of the Jinchuuriki's was much greater than his own, and if he kept at it as he was, he would die either from getting beat around too much, or fatigue.

If he used **Final Susanoo, **however, then their advantage in speed would be meaningless against an obstacle of such size. Especially if they couldn't hurt him. This, would in turn, force them to use their full Bijuu transformation, equaling out the odds in the fight. The problem with this on the other hand, would be that his chakra would be depleted in a few minutes in his current condition, especially if he had to fight against five Bijuu's at the same time. But it was either that, or die, so the choice was obvious.

"So you are... _Uchiha_, Sasuke..."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen hearing a voice behind him. An emotionless voice that would by far, fodder the Hyuuga clan heads own. It was so cold and void, that he felt his heart clench when it rounded his ears. It sounded merciless and powerful, toneless and breathtaking, cold yet not frozen. It was incomprehensible and irrational how such a voice even _existed_ in such a warm place. But what startled him above all, was how close the voice sounded. How mystique and clear it came. Like he was literally a few steps behind him. But that was impossible, he was the commander of the ANBU. The elite. How was it that someone could sneak up on _him?_

Slowly, he made to turn, and there he was, six feet away from him. He was a slender, fairly muscular male of average height, a melancholic appearance strangely appropriate on his persona. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, much like a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, his eyebrows were distinctively thick, and he had teal lines descending from the lower part of his eyes. He wore all white clothing consisting of a white jacket with long coattails, a black sash, and a hakama with a sword strapped to his side.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked, a partially hidden tone of warning within. He tensed when all of the Jinchuuriki's surrounded them, stepping up to attack him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't sure, they stopped dead in their tracks when the pale man lifted a single clenched fist. That was enough to gain Sasuke's undivided attention. If the Jinchuuriki's were following the mans orders, then he was definitely no friendly. "Who _are_ you?!" Sasuke rephrased, a single warning step forward, a deep scowl etching itself onto his face.

The strange man observed him with almost dead, green eyes. Like he was staring at an object. Like he was no more than a simple obstacle in his wake, an obstacle that carried no life. "I will honor you this once, and allow you to hear my name, for you have proven to be a decent warrior. I am, Ulqiorra Cifer, the Fifth of Seven Espada." Ulqiorra shoved his right hand in his pocket and hardened his gaze on the Uchiha. "Learn it, trash. Because it will be the last name you hear in your _miserable_ life."

Sasuke didn't bat a single eyelash, before the man disappeared from his line of sight. A feat that _should_ be impossible for his Sharingan. He appeared in front of him, his left hand right _through_ his sternum. Blood relentlessly coursed down his beaten and exposed chest. Sasuke blinked, once, twice, not comprehending what was occurring at the moment. At last, he grasped his current situation, and his mind blazed with the instinct of survival.

"Wha...?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Outclassed

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human Thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu Speech**."

'_**Bijuu Thoughts**_.'

* * *

Sasuke intuited the pain, his mind instinctively lured it. However his face, incorporated stoic behavior. No emotion, just cold and calculatively sterile. He could see the foes hand inside his chest, he could feel his hand crawling within his organs like a scarab crawling through dirt. He was aware of something else, though, that for something like this to happen to someone like _him_, was impossible. The Jinchuuriki's remained rooted and unmoved, waiting for Ulqiorra to bypass the simmer point and ravage their prey. The tails that distinguished them apart, flowing its magnificence in the hot, desert air. Sasuke lifted his gaze and came across Ulqiorra's frozen, green eyes. Ulqiorra just kept staring back with no emotion at all, something interesting in their current situation. He tilted his head to one side, wonder roaming around his mind. "You think something like this could thwart me?"

Sasuke's theory was proven when the image before him vanished, like a mirage fragmenting into nothingness. The real Ulqiorra stood as he saw fit, scoffing with the delicacy of a noble. He was right. This man, did not place him in a Genjutsu or anything of such fragile contingency. It was something of _far_ higher scale in Sasuke's opinion. Killer intent. To have such an overwhelming and _thick_ line of pure, Killer Intent... It flabbergasted his logic. It was so so profound, that it actually made him witness his own death by the hands of Ulqiorra's twisted lucidity.

Did he consider something like this ever happening again? No, not since he and the original Team Seven faced off against Orochimaru all those years ago. '_But his killer intent was much more powerful than Orochimaru's. It was like a whole other world of difference..._' For someone to actually drive him through the same experience as back then, it didn't add up... At such a stage in his life, where he no longer feared death, but embraced it. It was unthinkable, yet according to this, still possible.

Sasuke rubbed at the area where a hole the size of Ulqiorra's fist once laid, unappreciative of getting fisted by the man. The reminder, the pain, the experience of that fatal wound still reigned freshly in his memory. His killer intent was that vast. It left a wistful recall of pain in the back of his mind. The taste of iron in the receding parts of his throat, and the feeling of dread ripping at his life force. It was extraordinary.

"The 'Fifth of Seven Espada' huh? Exactly what does that mean, Ulqiorra Cifer?" The Uchiha scoffed to the side, dismissively. "Never mind. You're just another part of Madara's group of lunatics. Though it's hard to believe someone like you could remain hidden for so long."

Ulqiorra's expression did not alter, at all. His hand remained sheathed in his right pocket, restraining its claim for blood. "I have no reason to explain myself to you."

"Agreed." Sasuke flickered from existence, a tremendous speed desiring the sand to follow in his wake. He appeared before Ulqiorra, his right foot firmly planted on the Espada's left cheek. The sudden increase in mass inflicted a circular dome of sand around their position, shrouding them with the surrounding particles in the process.

Ulqiorra's head remained twisted to the right, Sasuke's connection repenting him from doing otherwise. Sasuke's foot remained rooted to Ulqiorra's cheek, unmoving, satisfied. The pale man gave a trivial attempt to readjust his head, staring back into Sasuke's broad eyes, his hand refusing to abandon its warmth. Ulqiorra felt nothing. Maybe he overestimated the Uchiha said to be the next Madara after all. "Is that all there is to your strength, _Uchiha_?"

Sasuke's expression ballasted nothing but unbelieving _shock_. His eyes felt dry from exposure, his throat felt parched from his lips refusing to meet, and his cheekbones stood pulled in a futile attempt to hide any emotion. '_H-how...?_' That was the question, how? He condensed all current strength into that one kick. Every single ounce of power he currently possessed. He was but a mere shadow in his weakened state, yes, but even then, that much power was enough to blast _Bee_ into a crater. Yet this monster, who appeared out of nowhere, without being sensed by him, took a blow to the face and just asked if that was all. "Wh-what _are_ you...?"

Ulqiorra's left palm rose, and he backhanded Sasuke's foot away like a measly fly. The latter staggered back a couple feet, seemingly more strength in the swipe than expected. Not a _single_ scratch. There was nothing on his face. Not a single deformation or open skin that would indicate a connected blow capable of crushing boulders even remained on the flawless surface. Ulqiorra took a calm step towards Sasuke, and the man was tempted to take one back himself, but his pride as an Uchiha wouldn't allow it. Ulqiorra took another two and Sasuke clenched his teeth and hands, the tension starting to get to his sanity.

Ulqiorra brought a swift left jab to Sasuke's stomach. He doubled over the Espada's metal-like fist, his eyes widened at instinct, his pupils dilated and blood was coughed at the assertiveness of damage to his intestines. The Uchiha felt all oxygen leave his lungs, his mind had yet to return to his command, and his ego was having trouble accepting his inferior and outclassed behavior against a _single_ opponent. Part of him had yet to confirm if what was occurring reality at all. For who else but Madara, or even the passed Naruto could push him to such levels? It was just not _plausible_.

"You are weak." Ulqiorra muttered, the words easily breathed by Sasuke's ears.

Those three words felt like a stab in the chest with a disinfected, pristine and blunted kunai. Meant to hurt, not kill. Which in Sasuke's mind was worse than death.

"In my time, I have fought warriors worthy of being called so. And those that have defeated me in combat can be numbered with a single hand. That, however, was because of my own foolishness. For being young and having power makes you arrogant, but being old and having _strength_ makes you wise. You, Uchiha... are stuck in the middle..."

Sasuke took a breath that represented an unbelieving shudder, a cold and unfamiliar air clenching at his lungs in the process. Never had he been told about his own faults so bluntly. Though he felt offended, he was not a fool who would take it as nothing but. He was a trained shinobi, a prodigy, a genius. He was no longer that child that would consider it just that. He took Ulqiorra's words and made them into words of wisdom. Gifted literature from a shinobi who has seen more than he has. Words to be applied into what was necessary for a shinobi who had yet to see his full potential. Someone like him; a newborn child who had yet to start running.

The ANBU commanders blood trailed down his chin and onto the Esapada's arm, who had yet to leave his balance to his own whim. Ulqiorra shook his head, disappointed. He wondered if he was just waisting his time. He removed his arm from Sasuke's limp form. The former was about to drop face first to the stinging sand, but Ulqiorra detained him by grasping his neck with the same hand that brought him into such a condition. The Espada placed him on his knees and released, while Sasuke's head hung loosely facing the ground. "Perhaps, I overestimated you."

Ulqiorra reeled his right hand back, pocketing the remaining unconsciously. He would finish the Uchiha by stabbing him with pure speed and strength, right through the boys collarbone. Ulqiorra lamented taking a life so young for a single reason. That reason being, that one day, if he was lucky, this boy could of grown into a man and given him a fight worthy of his time. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke. May hell be your final resting place." He lunged his hand forward, his fingers pointed towards him, feeling merciful enough to kill the boy as painlessly as possible.

Sasuke meddled with Ulqiorra's words for a moment, coming up with an obvious conclusion. His full potential had yet to manifest. All these years he had thought himself strong enough to defeat Madara by himself, and that training any further would only divert his judgment further from that goal. But now, as he stood kneeling in front of said mans subordinate, the question of; 'was this really all he was capable of?' roamed in his dazed mind. Was there no more to the prodigy of the powerful shinobi clan that was the Uchiha?

'_No_...' Sasuke refused, the thought out words rebounding in his denial ridden mind. There was more, much more that he could do. Many more people that he could learn from. Without the need of seeing where Ulqiorra's hand was descending from, Sasuke caught the Espada's wrist with his firm left hand. "Don't underestimate me, ULQIORRA!" Sasuke demolished the gates that held back _years_ of potential with a single cry of the enemies name. The natural dark tint of the Uchiha's chakra invaded the senses of all nearby living beings with a sense of grief and dread, darkening his surrounding in a black void of power.

Ulqiorra, however impressed by the sudden power boost the boy exposed, considered it a bare minimum of what he'd expected from a worthy plaything. "Show me, Uchiha." Ulqiorra broke the hold Sasuke had on his wrist, and shoved that one in his pocket as well. Sasuke's Mangekyõ Sharingan _glowered_ red in a luminosity of power and dexterity. The dark chakra of the Uchiha clan swirled around his being, giving him an image of a demon with a grudge on hell. "I hope this time, you will show me what lies in wait inside you."

He rose, and Sasuke's left hand gave a spark of electricity, his eyes demonstrating fierce determination, and his face scarred into a mess of feral emotions. In a moments notice, his left hand was furled in lightning. The sound of a thousand birds took ahold of everybody's sense of hearing. Sasuke however wasn't finished, his right hand was also encased in a deep and shining coating of lightning. The constant sparks and branches of lightning created a shadow that lingered in his feral expression for various instances, enhancing his killing factor. "**Chidori**..."

Sasuke sent forth his double **Chidori** with renewed vigor, the intent to kill taking lead. Ulqiorra, on the other hand, was not faced in the least. The fifth Espada raised both his opened hands and caught both attacks on his opened palms, point blank. The electricity seemingly ineffective on his body. Sasuke gawked at the pros his enemy, that was obviously far more proficient in battle than he. He stopped the Chidori's penetrating power with nothing but his flesh; this was definitely a first for him. "I-impossible-"

"On the contrary." Ulqiorra interrupted, his tone smooth, relaxed, and for the first time showing any signs of life. Excitement actually withering within it. "You actually dealt a relatively small amount of damage to my hands." For a second, Ulqiorra released a grand portion of his overall chakra. A colored wave of green and black, a pulse that caused the Uchiha clan head to stumble back a couple feet, repelled by the overwhelming sting of the polarizing pressure behind it. "It seems, I underestimated you after all."

Sasuke could not process this appropriately. Even with his new found thirst for power, and the determination to learn and grow stronger. His **Chidori** _refused_ to penetrate flesh from another human being. Just what the hell was going on? He gazed at the extended hands that was Ulqiorra's, very remorseful of the outcome. He seeked anything that could mean he had a single chance against this foe, almost desperately. Finally, the smoke cleared and a sign from Kami that he was at last getting somewhere appeared before him. On both hands, there was a good amount of blood flowing down the palms of Ulqiorra's pale hands. "Finally."

"Do not rejoice just yet, trash." Ulqiorra wiped his hands against the other and relished the familiar and rare sting of an open wound on his body. Something rare indeed. When was the last time he had seen his own blood, he wondered? He honestly could not recall. "There is something I should probably mention before you dwell on nonexistent hope, Uchiha. As you see me now, I am not using _half_ of my true power."

"You're bluffing..."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke tightened his jaw in search for a lie. A sense of disbelief took his brain for a joyride known as denial seeing nothing that could indicate as such. Not even _half_ of his real power? Bullshit. It had to be. But his eyes showed nothing but the truth, nothing spoke otherwise. If that was true, did that mean Ulqiorra was merely playing with him up to this point? Did he ever _truly_ try to attack him full force? Or was he only using him as a plaything, only meant to amuse him? "Yo-you're lying..."

"Please." Ulqiorra spat, his eyes closing and his words demonstrating a thin line of amusement. "A person such as myself does not dwell in such a useless act. I only speak the truth." Ulqiorra began walking towards Sasuke, his steps far too lazy and uncaring for their situation. The Jinchuuriki's around them stood anxious by the killer intent leaking from the Espada. "You see this sword here?" Ulqiorra questioned, pointing at the blade dug into the left side his waist. "This blade is specifically made for that purpose. To seal most of my power in order to move around freely without being detected. As I am now, you are _half_ as powerful as me. If I were to release the seal of this sword, then you would not be able to even _bear_ to stand before me, trash."

Ulqiorra halted a couple feet away from him, an ancient ghost of a sneer on his lips. Sasuke swallowed, and Ulqiorra narrowed his eyes. Faster than Sasuke could blink, Ulqiorra turned his body rightwards, then completely spun himself to the left, detaching his footing from the sand and delivering a butterfly kick to his left cheekbone. At a speed his Sharingan caught, but his body could not. Sasuke was sent scurrying through the sand, skidding over it like a smooth rock thrown over a calm lake. After several hundred feet of skidding through the hot sand, Sasuke's way was intercepted by a soft pair of pillows that felt quite comfortable on his bruised head.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Sasuke groaned. It seemed his head was currently in between Tsunade's large breasts. The Uchiha clan head removed himself from the embarrassing position with his pride cracked, but partially intact. He stood upright, his head still spinning by the blow it received. His ground wavered and a few hard breathers seemed to slow the earths rotation. He could feel blood dripping from his chin, meaning the wounded area where Ulqiorra's attack was received was enough to open an injury. He tsked his tongue and wiped the crimson liquid with his left forearm. Things were reaching uncharted dimensions of annoyance. "About time you got here. I was starting to think I would be saving the world on my own this time."

Tsunade sighed crossing her arms under her exaggeratedly large breasts. Sasuke acting like a spoiled child didn't really surprise her anymore. "We were waiting to see if we would receive any response from the 'Rikudou Sennin'. But it seems we might be on our own after all." Tsunade informed the ANBU commander, the rest of the Kages landing around them.

Ōnoki gave Sasuke a satisfied once over, a small smirk on his face. The cocky boy looked like a couple mountains fell on him. "It seems the Uchiha-boy got his yearly dose of ass whooping."

"Screw you, Ōnoki."

"I'm the Tsuchikage brat, show some respect."

"Tsuchikage of _what_?"

"Enough." The massive muscular man that was the Raikage ordered. "Sasuke, what's our situation?"

Sasuke put his glaring contest with Ōnoki on hold, the scowling Raikage his next target for his Sharingan. "We're outnumbered and outclassed. The Jinchuuriki's are at Version Two state, and they're pretty put on trying to kill me, then carve their way to Suna. As I'm sure you heard, and probably _felt_, an explosion took place by a combination of six **Bijuu Bombs** fired at me. At the same time."

"Wait." The Kazekage spoke, his expression as emotionless as ever. "What do you mean outnumbered? The scouts reported only seeing _five_ Jinchuuriki's heading our way."

"That's where they were wrong." Sasuke insisted. "There are _six_ Jinchuuriki's. But... there is someone else with them, someone I've never seen before. His name's Ulqiorra Cifer, he said he was a member of the 'Espada'... whatever the hell that is." Sasuke hardened his gaze on all the Kages, dignifying his next words into a felony degree preoccupation. "He was the one responsible for sending me flying half a kilometer from where we were fighting. With a single kick."

The Kage's tightened their resolved and tried to remain stoic. Their true emotions betrayed them, however, when they clutched their fists in worry. They knew Sasuke was the strongest shinobi they had in their Shinobi Alliance, but they also knew he was never one to exaggerate over an enemy. Especially one to be that strong. They believed he could handle fighting the Jinchuuriki's for a certain amount of time as well. But from what his condition told them, either they miscalculated, or Sasuke got cocky over his own abilities. Which again, wouldn't surprise them.

"Let me handle Ulqiorra." Sasuke offered. He took a step back and turned towards the direction where he could clearly see Ulqiorra actually _strolling_ towards them. A melancholic expression on his face, whiles his left hand was once more shoved in his pocket, the Jinchuuriki's on all fours loyally walking behind him. "You guys keep the Jinchuuriki's at bay, while I find a way to kill this bastard. Someone this powerful cannot be allowed to go back to Madara."

"I see more trash has appeared before me." Ulqiorra proclaimed, a sigh indicating his boredom and frustration. "How annoying. All of you are but flies that do not deserve the life gifted upon you. Come. Let me do this world a favor and slice your necks open to cleanse it of this plague." Ulqiorra disappeared from all of their sights, the Jinchuuriki's stopped.

"It is over."

Sasuke felt _fear_ crawl on the surface of his skin, true fear. A feeling of trepidation made its way to the pit of his stomach, and he visibly paled hearing Ulqiorra's voice in the middle of them all. Ulqiorra unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and allowed himself a small but still invisible smile. He did not expect to be done with this mission so quickly; all of his targets in one small circle.

_***CLIIIING!***_

The sound of steel repelling steel lingered in the ears of all those present. The power behind Ulqiorra's flat right swing towards Sasuke's neck was intercepted by the unknown shadow of a person using a sword in a two handed guard position. In effect, the sand rose from its slumber and blocked everyone's field of vision with its dusty state. Further concealing the appearance of the person that intervened. Only those who had their blade's crossed could see each other clearly. Aside from them, visibility was zero to all. For the first time in years, Uqliorra portrayed _true_ surprise seeing _him_ here. "It is _you_...!"

* * *

**A/N: I have been advised to update slower, for I am getting fewer reviews, but _excessive_ amounts of follows, communities and favorites. I just wanna get back to where I left off as soon as possible, but my second advisor speaks wisely. Whatever, time will tell. Review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff that makes my ego grow, and helps lubricate the gears in my head to mold chapters at a steady pace.**


End file.
